


Wolf Season

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: This is the first time the readers heat is brought to her attention by none other than the god of mischief who has become fascinated with her to say the least. How does she take to the discovery, but more importantly, how does Loki take it? Will Loki keep patience with her stubbornness or will he allow nature to take over? Events take place after Infinity war. In this fic, Jotun are kin to wolves in various nature including heats, breeding, all that. The reader is not Jotun.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing,” she hissed to the god of mischief who had been hell bent on staying by her side. It was annoying, he was driving her insane and had no luck of making him stop over the past several days.

His persistence was admirable if it hadn’t been her, and now, apparently Loki had decided was the time to take a whiff of her hair. In anger, she elbowed the god hard in the gut since he was flush to her back in this miserable Mexican weather. But, it was like elbowing a block wall, it hurt, and he didn’t budge. Instead, Loki continued to smell over her hair as if he was a blood hound searching for a scent.

“Does my sweat smell good? I haven’t had a decent shower in several days since we have been out here on this mission and I know I stink,” she snarled, spinning on the god as he fixed his features with that wolfish grin of his. Glittering orbs meeting his own, except hers filled with irritation, and his filled with mirth, and that made her scowl more.

“You’re coming into heat,” he finally spoke, putting his finger on what his godly senses had been picking up the last few days. Eyeing her as she shifted on her feet, puzzling at him as he took a few steps back to allow her space. Noting the confused look on her face, surely she knew what she was, what he meant, and why he scented it.

“What? I’m not a dog! What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“I know you are not a dog,” he sneered back, appalled the agent would put herself in the same tier as a beast such as a lowly dog. She had to know, no one goes this long and doesn’t know what they are. “Do you truly not know what I mean,” he sneered in disbelief, following her moves closely. The agent stepped to go around him, to get to the vehicle they were walking to when their target finally made a move, but quickly he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Um, no I don’t! We need to go now,” she snipped, ripping from Loki’s grasp and hurrying to the vehicle.

This time he was losing patience with her, and that had been a thing he had oddly managed to have with her. Reaching for her wrist again, gripping it tightly and pulling her close. This time he didn’t care if it bothered her, wrapping his free hand around the back of her neck to hold her close.

“The others can handle it. I need to get you back to, the safe house, as you call it. When it hits, you will be in pain,” he hurriedly explained as he couldn’t help but to pull back to look into her troubled orbs. The god didn’t see fear, but he noted her annoyance as she jerked out of his grasp once more and sure to step out of reach.

“You need to get me back? What? You going to rape me?”

“No! I am no barbarian, but another may. Quit being so stubborn, and get in the vehicle,” he snipped at her, pointing to the jeep. Damn she was stubborn, possibly more so than he was.

The large frame woman studied him, trying to figure out what he was talking about truthfully, and for the first time, it made her anxious about getting into the vehicle with him. Eyeing him close as he stepped back to open the passenger door.

“We should go back and regroup at least,” Loki spoke up as she took several steps before nodding in agreement and hopping up in the passenger seat.

She was hoping he would explain on the way back to the safe house, but all he did was sit rigid in the drivers seat the entire time. Once back at the safe house, which was a seedy motel that made both their skins crawl; but they were in Mexico, so it was all they had, she hurriedly made her way to the shower. It didn’t matter that it never produced hot water, she needed to be alone, and thanks to her heightened senses she could scent her sweat.

Throwing a pair of shorts and tank top on before stepping out into the small motel room that held two single beds. This had been the first time in years she had refused to sleep on the mattresses. Choosing instead to throw out sleeping bags for them both, because she could only imagine what it was like for the prince.

Oh yeah, the prince and his insistence he bring her back. Luckily it was cool in the room instead of boiling hot, but that was possibly due to him anyway. She watched him as she stepped toward her bed to pull out the lap top to do what little she had to, pushing the earpiece in her ear to tell Steve of what they found.

With a huff, the agent shut the lap top and dug in the back pack that rested on the sleeping bag with her. Finding her phone to put on some music to listen to as she exchanged the earpiece for an earbud, but paused as Loki stepped up, a cup in his hands.

“Drink this, it will help,” he spoke putting it in her hand, watching her sniff it and wrinkle her nose before trying to push it back to him.

“No. How do I know you aren’t trying to poison me,” she spoke, the entire situation dredging up the nerves from the stakeout. It still made no sense why he thought something was going on with her, the door opening for Thor to step in. Hurrying to her feet, she stepped up to grab the god and tug him out into the heat, slamming the door behind her.

“We need to talk,” she uttered as she drug him to the far end of the motel and into the shadow of the building.

“About what,” Thor began as he looked the newest team member over. “What has he done? Did he hurt you,” he worried as he looked her thick frame over, noting she had hurried out barefooted, but that was nothing unusual. Y/N was resilient, strong, enhanced like the captain and Bucky, though she was born that way, orphaned as a child and taken in by Fury.

“No, you know I would kick his ass. He made a statement while we were following our target and he has been sniffing me every chance he gets. He said I was coming into heat. Is that a thing gods normally do,” she commented taking Thor off guard as she laid it all out on the table, so to say.

“You are part wolf then,” Thor spoke up. Now she was thoroughly confused, putting her hands over her face to curse into them before wiping them down it.

“I’m not an animal! My god! What is wrong with you two,” she huffed out as she looked at Thor who now looked at her carefully before finally elaborating.

“Loki isn’t Aesir, like me. He is Jotun, they are more akin to a wolf. Your abilities, you haven’t a clue where they come from do you? You know nothing of your past,” he began to elaborate and prod, taking her off guard by the sudden shift in the conversation.

“Jotun are werewolves,” OK, not what she meant to say but that was what tumbled out. “You know I don’t know anything about my parents. Fury found me in a cabin in Alaska after they had been killed. I’ve seen the photos, they were shot point blank range and had stashed me under the floor boards. I was 6. What… this makes no sense… you two are giving me a headache.”

With a huff she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the god. Keen hearing picking up Loki leaving the room and beginning towards them. Thor held out his hand to her, he wasn’t kin to wolves like the Jotun, but he could still scent heat.

“Your hand Lady Y/N,” Thor spoke as he held it out and she carefully placed it in his, watching him sniff it before allowing it back. Loki was right, she was coming into heat. With a quick look to his brother he nodded his head that he silently agreed with what he was about to say.

“I was right; wasn’t I? She is coming into heat,” Loki spoke up, making her realize he was now at her back, almost flush, again. Y/N looked back to Thor who nodded then looked back to her.

“You’re both… you know. I don’t know. So, I am going back to the motel room to think this out,” she admitted, turning to step past Loki who looked as if he was about to speak but stopped. Hurrying back into the room, slamming the door and taking a seat on the bed. Cramming an earbud in her ear, she actually hurt herself, but shrugged it off to focus on the music and think.

“How can she not know? Surely she has went into heat before,” Loki spoke quietly with Thor as the two began to walk back to the room. The god noting how Loki seemed all too concerned about the agent.

“Is it affecting you?”

“What? No, not that I know of. You know I wouldn’t do anything to her unless she consented,” Loki spoke up as they both paused outside of the door.

Thor looked over his brother closely. Yes, as much as a pain in the ass Loki was, the god wouldn’t take her. Though, he had noted Loki appeared concerned with her ware bouts since he had come to the compound after Thanos and Ragnarök.

“I will inform the others to pick up the load. How close is she,” Thor asked, though the dark-haired god loved to stab him, Thor still trusted Loki, especially with matters like this.

“Tonight,” he admitted as Thor nodded. “You can handle this then?”

“Aye. I will leave if need be, but make sure she is kept safely in the room,” he admitted before stepping into said room.

He found her cross legged on her bed, looking down at her phone with an earbud in. Locking her gaze the instant he entered before going back to her phone. She was reading, he noted the way her eyes studied the screen, apparent she was following words.

He knew she was trying to understand what they told her, Loki knew if she was never raised up with her parents, or ones like her, she truly wouldn’t. Truth be told, the god figured she thought they were speaking about her being in her fertile phase, or what have you.

She studied him close as he sat on his bed, he was facing her. Looking at the cup on the night stand, the one she refused to drink from, then back to her. Lifting her gaze to meet his, placing the phone in between her legs.

“I have never had a period, menstrual cycle, whatever you call it. So, I highly doubt that I am in heat,” she spoke up, his emerald eyes studying her.

“It’s different from a mortal and it isn’t like you think,” he spoke as he took the cup in his hand. It gave him an excuse to get to his feet and step close to her. An excuse to scent her. Norns, she was in heat _now_. How was she not burning up, not begging for help?

“How do you feel?”

Again, she refused the cup and looked at him annoyed.

“Irritated,” she huffed as he glared at her. “Explain to me about the Jotun being akin to wolves. Can you turn or is it just characteristics?”

“Well; they can’t turn into what you call werewolves,” Loki began with a resigned sigh. Damn if she wasn’t going to be stubborn.

Pulling the earbud free to focus on him as he sat across from her once again, the god was being tolerant. Why was he taking patience with her? Loki hadn’t a clue, noting her visibly engage in what he was about to explain.

* * *

After over an hour of him explaining the Jotun and other wolf like creatures; Y/N seemed to take it in well. Moving to get to her feet after he had finished to slip her shoes on and begin to step out the door.

“Where do you think you are going,” Loki snipped as he got to his feet, the god on her in a second. Slamming his hand on the door to force it shut the instant she opened it.

Spinning on the god, the agent could literally see red. Trying in vain to push him away from her, but that only made him box her in with and arm on either side of her shoulders. Pressing her back to the door, Y/N ventured a whiff of him to note he scented of musk, but it still made nothing click as of yet. And she still felt no different.

“To get something to eat. We ran out of food or have you forgot,” she snipped at him, he was wearing on her last nerve.

Ever since she had come to the compound after Thanos, after being called in by Steve when they found her file just to find out if she was alive and able to help; this god had showed up and tailed her like a lost puppy. It had been subtle at first until as of late, after the snap was righted and the others came back he had been all but humping her leg. Now, looking into his darkening emerald orbs, she wasn’t sure why all this was, why they insisted she was something she was not.

“I can get whatever you would like. There is no need for you to leave the room, not until I am sure you are through your heat,” he spoke hotly, as if he was the expert on the subject and her body.

“God damn you,” she snarled so hatefully it made the gods ears ring. Loki fixing her with a gaze that told her she needed to rethink her next move.

And she did, ramming the heel of one hand into his chest and the other into his nose the instant he stepped back. Except it didn’t have the impact she wanted, but it got him away from her and the door. Grabbing the handle to run out of the room with him on her heels.

“You are a very stubborn creature,” Loki bit out at her back as she hurried down the walk, trying to make the small cantina that was adjacent to the motel. Skidding to a stop as she spun on him, her hand on his chest. She ran hot, which felt odd against his normally cool skin, but yet he couldn’t get enough of her touch.

“I know. We have had to endure each other’s company for over a year, so get used to it or move on,” she spoke calmly, ignoring the rage that poured off the god as he glared down at her, but it softened ever so slighly. “Now, I want to go in, order tacos, a few drinks and head back to the room. Either you join me and be civil or go back to the room.”

The god looked her over in the dying light as she removed her hand. He missed its presence but didn’t voice it or admit it to himself. Giving her a nod, he stepped in behind her and shadowed her every move. Keeping a close eye on those who entered and anyone who would be able to scent her heat. The indescribable urge to rip out any man’s throat who tried to get close enough to do anything to her took over his being.

It wasn’t but 15 minutes into the meal that she received a call. One telling her to head to the rendezvous, she and Loki were getting onto the quinn jet that waited. They had been pulled from the mission, but they would give no reason, though she suspected it had a lot to do with Loki and Thor.

Voicing she wasn’t in a hurry to get to the jet, but she didn’t want to get her ass reamed by Steve, so she quickly payed and left the cantina. Loki was silently behind her as they got the things in the vehicle and left. The ride unbearably quiet for a few miles, Loki having commented he could have them there in seconds, but she told him to take his time.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back at the compound she sought out Bruce. Ditching Loki the first chance she got to go speak with the scientist who understood why she needed to know. In a few moments he explained to her the tests. Her DNA was like an animal, a wolf, so to say, stating it was quite possible she was in heat and that he would have to run several more test to confirm, but he would have results soon.

Well, might as well go for a drink, she thought. The jet lag not hitting her just yet as she started out of the facility to get onto her motorcycle to drive into the city. Truth be told she needed several drinks, and a break.

Pulling up to her usual bar, she cut the motorcycle off and headed in. A motion, a scent catching her attention, but shrugging it off as stress. Slipping in the door and up to the bar to order before taking her usual spot.

It was a table in a dark corner, only for one, taking her seat to stare off into nothing. Trying to recount her family, her parents. The shaking of the table made her huff out in aggravation as she looked up at the man who stood before her. Then she scented it again, this time it slapped her in the face and made her bristle.

“A pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be out in your condition; alone,” the man began, she couldn’t help the roll of her eyes as he studied her over.

“My condition,” she laughed downing her drink and leaning on the table. The man placing his hands on it to be eye level with her.

“You’re in heat,” he scoffed, watching her roll her eyes again. “You should mind your manners bitch,” he spoke, now that did make her gaze turn to iron will in a heart beat as she got to her feet.

He came for her, she seen his intent but had him on his knees in no time. Looking down into his eyes as she seen the flicker, as if it was from a pray animal. His body tensed, she had seen werewolves, watched them transform, fought them. She knew he was getting ready to shift, and she knew how to stop it. Another flick of her wrist and he was sprawled on the floor out cold. She wobbled slightly, looking at the table she realized she had drunk the two bottles that had been brought to her.

Damn, she didn’t want to have to call anyone to get her. Shrugging her shoulders before stepping to the bar, to take a seat. She would just sober up in an hour then go back to the compound. Ordering a glass of water as she got seated. Looking back as the man was drug out by who she guessed was his buddies.

Wrapping her fingers around the glass placed before her, her gut twisted. It was instinct, placing the glass to her lips and pausing before the liquid ever touched them. That scent, it was one she would have never recognized if Natasha hadn’t trained her. Someone had spiked her drink with a drug to nock her out. It was a sophisticated version of date rape, had she not caught it she would had gulped the drink down.

That seemed to sober her more now. Was it, whatever this was that was happening to her, was this _heat_ noticeable? For once, had she picked the wrong bar to venture into? And is that why men seemed to come onto her during certain times of the year?

Placing the glass to the bar, she reached into her pocket and sat enough money to cover all she had drank before fishing out the keys to the motorcycle. The fact she was almost drugged made her sober up quicker than anything. Taking in her surroundings and pulling her phone out of her pocket to send a ping out to F.R.I.D.A.Y to let the AI know where she was and to follow her ride back.

Shoving it back into her pocket, Y/N slipped out of the bar seat. Thankfully steady on her feet, making her way out to the parking lot. Taking in her surroundings in the dying light to note it seemed clear. Casually she stepped to her motorcycle, catching some movement to her back but started it and drove off as quickly as possible back to the compound.

* * *

In irritation, Loki flung the book he had been attempting to read to the floor and got to his feet the instant he heard Y/N enter her room and slamming the door. Having made up his mind he had taken enough of her stupidity about her situation and was going to give her the worst berating he could think up.

Stepping to his door to exit in the hallway, Loki couldn’t help but recall the conversation he and Bruce had, as well as no luck contacting her to tell her. The scientist had found out she was in fact werewolf, but the purest kind. Due to her pure line she was no longer able to turn, possessed an immunity to silver, but retained skills and the like that came with being a werewolf.

And, she was in heat, but because no one knew, that meant she wasn’t raised to understand the change. It was one she would never note due to how, different it was when she was in season, as Loki was keen on putting it.

Having made it out to the hall way and before her door, he took a deep breath. To be honest he really wanted to do more to her than just berate her for how she behaved. Her heat made him desire her more than anyone in his life, Loki had met other species in heat and had never felt this way. Placing his hand on the knob, which to his surprise it wasn’t locked.

Stepping in, the god couldn’t shake the fact that something was wrong. The toe of his boot contacting a heavy object in the floor, looking down to note the discarded leather jacket. Stooping to lift it with one finger he noted it felt heavier than it should be, the scent of hot copper stinging his senses as he realized why. Even in the dimness of the room he noted how tore up and saturated it was.

“Ow,” echoed softly from the bathroom. Within a thought he was standing in the door way to the only lit room in the apartment. Preparing his speech as he realized she had just finished wrapping her ribs and was pulling the clean shirt down.

She looked as if she had just gotten out of the shower, the light staining of blood on the wet tile told him he was right as they stopped where she stood. With a sigh she turned and froze in her tracks. Loki could see the bitter snarl build on her tongue and before he could speak she spat it at him.

“What!? Came to try to make me into a submissive bitch too?! You are all the fucking same aren’t you,” she snarled so loudly he could only watch her teeter before she stepped forward to poke a finger in his chest.

He couldn’t help but to look her over, she was scuffed up, it appeared she had wrecked. Then it appeared someone, or from the scent of it, several had tried to take her but from what he could tell they didn’t have a chance. Preparing to open his mouth again, Loki didn’t get to speak once more as she hurried away to the toilet, falling to her knees to vomit.

Letting out a weak whimper at the feel of her ribs throbbing from where they had made contact with the tree but didn’t get to think on it as the urge hit again. Placing her head on the arm she laid on the toilet seat. Her head throbbed, knees ached and not to mention the gash across her broken ribs as well.

It was nerves, it had to be. The whiskey bottles were brought to her sealed correct? No, wait, the seal was already broken but it looked as if they hadn’t been. God what had they done to her? How could she be so stupid as to not notice any of it!

No, this was nerves, they forced her off the road, she wrecked, and her body was slammed into a tree. Drug out into the woods, she fought three mature werewolves. None of them managed to succeed in their task to take her and now laid in the woods, beat to pieces and she got on her ruined bike to return back to throw up.

The feel of a cool hand on her clammy neck made her panic, forgetting Loki was still in the room. Quickly she had him on his back, her knee in his chest, hand wrapped in his shirt and ready to strike, but he grabbed her wrist, holding it delicately. She was in no shape to fight off anyone now, let alone Loki.

Carefully he wrapped his free hand around the hand that twisted in his shirt. Her gaze tearing from his hand on the one she had raised to hit him with to fix on emerald orbs that sparkled with worry; or maybe he was getting ready to tear her to pieces. It hurt too much to concentrate right now let alone figure out what he was thinking.

Wait, he was talking to her, she focused on his lips, trying to read them, but he might as well not be speaking at all because it wasn’t registering. Shaking her head as she relaxed to fall to her ass at his side, pulling her knees up to place her elbows on them and bury her head in her hands. She wouldn’t cry but she was humiliated, and of all in the compound to be humiliated in front of, it was him.

“You’re not hearing a word of what I am saying are you,” Loki huffed out as he sat up looking her over as she hunkered to herself. Damn, he didn’t get it, why he had patience with her as he got to his feet before stooping over to usher her to her own.

Slowly he snaked his arms under hers to lift her up. Thankful she didn’t fight this time but took his prompt and began to step out of the bathroom with him close. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she leaned over on her knees, it soothed the ache at the moment. Unflinching as he sat at her side, he was still talking but she still couldn’t understand what he told her.

Without thinking, Loki explained that he was checking the wound. She had to have heard because she straitened as he raised the shirt to gain access to the bandage. The bandage that was already showing little flecks of bright red inking through the once pristine white gauze. Nimbly, he pulled it free to let it fall away, and let out a sigh of hurt.

“Why are you so patient with me and not the others,” her voice asked coldly, staring straight ahead as he continued to look it over.

“I most definitely am not,” he snapped at her as she let out a huff at the cover up.

“Yeah, guess the god of lies would try to lie to his own self. What are you-,” she began to ask as cold tingled over the ugly stitched side, but the crack that echoed through her body and bones answered the question. She would have doubled over if he hadn’t held her upright before making her lay back on the bed and the pillows.

Placing his hand on her head when she was settled, making sure she hadn’t been poisoned. But it seemed she was only upset as he pulled the covers over her. Damn, her heat was getting worse and he couldn’t believe she was acting as though nothing was happening.

Without a word she turned away from him and his touch as Bruce hurried into the room. He was the only other in the facility, the AI possibly told him she was back, and Y/N was hurt. Though he wasn’t that type of Dr., as he was always sure to inform them.

Getting to his feet as the scientist rushed over, Loki barked an order for him to stay with her. The god needed to go take care of matters. Once again, Bruce explained he wasn’t that kind of Dr.

“I know! But she needs someone to stay with her until I get back,” Loki bit out before he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Bruce looked back to Y/N who was laying on the bed, curled under the blanket and noticeably looking out to the dark landscape. Quietly he made his way to sit on the edge of the bed, curious if she will speak with him or not. He must have made a noise at the state of her cut up face, her gaze locking on him and noting the light flicker in them for the first time.

“You here to crawl my ass to,” she huffed out, looking away, eyes flashing again to look out the window.

“No. I’m just here to make sure you are OK,” was all he stated as the room grew quiet.

“Guess he was right.”

“Um, yeah I suppose he is, and test don’t lie.”

“Yeah, I know. What all did you find out,” she asked as he seemed to get comfortable to tell her all he knew at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dank dive, one that a god like him would never step foot into, but it was where he followed her faint scent, along with the scents of the three males that had soaked into her jacket. He found the wreckage down the road, parts of her motorcycle and evidence of the skirmish between her and the three. Patiently he had tracked them and their motorcycles back to the bar.

He didn’t bother to disguise scent or himself at the moment, spotting his targets in a corner, nursing their wounds, and wreaking of musk. Loki knew what he wanted to do, and it was to tear into the three werewolves, but he had a better idea as he shifted to female form. Slyly he slid into the booth with the men, making sure to mimic Y/N’s heat as closely as his seidr allowed.

“Well boys, looks like our luck is going to change,” the one who was beaten up the worst began, taking in the female version of the god of mischief, clothed in a leather dress that exposed ample breast.

“Evening gentlemen,” she purred smoothly, taking the drink of one of the others and downing it with ease. Damn, mortal drink was fowl.

“Is there something we can help you with,” the one who had spoken first continued. He appeared the alpha, shooting him a fangy smile as the one she had slid in next to placed his arm around her shoulders, but the growl from the one who spoke made it pull away.

“As a matter of fact,” she crooned, leaning over to place her hand over the mans, his eyes catching the light as hers reflected with seidr. “There is something that I need, and I am dying to get.”

“Say no more baby,” the man began, taking hold of her hand and sliding out of the bar with her in tow. The other two tagging along as they stepped out to get on the motorcycles.

As Loki suspected, they didn’t go far. Pulling to the side of the road and leading the female into the woods, close to where Y/N had wrecked. A harsh shove had the woman pinned to a tree as the dominant one reached between them to unzip his pants and the other two watched.

A sly smile and wicked laugh echoed between the man and woman. The man gazing at her nervously with a laugh of his own, studying the woman close. The scent changing to that of a higher-level alpha than any of them had ever detected before. The woman throwing the man to his ass while she reverted to who he truly was.

“I have a valuable lesson to teach you, pups,” Loki snarled as he stepped towards the three that tried to retreat but he seized them with seidr.

“Not all females in heat want your attention, and tonight you wounded the wrong one,” he growled deep in his chest as he began to manipulate the alphas scent. “I feel you need to learn what it is like.”

In moments, the scent of female heat took over the small wooded area and all signs pointed to the alpha who tried to get away. A mischievous sneer taking over the gods features as he stepped back onto the road way, the howls of pain and fighting echoed behind him as the others sounded to be working for a common goal to pin the unwilling alpha.

* * *

Hours later, Loki returned to find Bruce setting on her couch and Y/N curled up on the bed. Without a word, the scientist got up and left the god who nodded that everything was OK. Loki waiting for the man to leave, stepping over to the foot of her bed, pulling the covers away to expose her to the cold room.

Y/N was dressed in the tank top and boy shorts from before, her body shivering as she laid on her back, placing a knee on the foot of the mattress, he delicately made his way over her. Crawling his way up from her feet, Loki leaned down to scent over her covered mound. He was unable to get enough of her heat before moving to scent over her body, up to her neck, nipping hard to wake her. Bowing over her as she jolted at the sting and the sight of him over her, but as he let out a commanding growl she went limp under him.

“Good pet,” he praised as he nipped hard at her neck again and forced her over to her stomach. Y/N writhed under him as he didn’t bother with seidr and tore the clothes free from her shivering form. Without hesitation, the god positioned her hips where he wanted, gripping bruises before finally sliding into her sinful cunt.

She fought him, snarled back at him to stop, hand’s clawed into his thighs drawing _his_ blood. Or that was until he wrapped his hand around her clammy neck to pull her back flush to him. Gingerly he squeezed to quiet her pleas, biting viciously into the soft flesh of her neck, flooding his mouth with a taste of her. Y/N let out a whimper as her body resigned and he fucked her, bred her, marked her, and drew blood with his fangs.

Coming undone, deep in her womb with a snarling grunt, Y/N fell limp into the sheets with him over her. Panting echoing around them as he pushed off of her, looking down to the limp, bleeding creature under him as his spent cock slipped out but began to harden at the scent and state of the female under him.

Placing his nose to the nape of her neck, nipping to feel her shiver as he pulled back to look her over. She was covered in bloody bites, the mattress saturated with fluids, the gods heart quickening in terror that he had taken her like a beast, like a true frost giant.

Waking in a cold sweat, Loki jolted to sit up and look over to Y/N from his seat next to her bed. She laid with her back to him, uncovered, but completely clothed. Carefully so not to wake her, he leaned forward to push her hair away to make sure it was a dream. She coiled tighter to herself, hand going to the back of unmarked neck, noting the rashed fingers that gripped to the nape of her neck. Caressing over the tattered flesh to heal it before sitting back in his seat.

Looking back to the window that over looked the grounds of the facility, Loki noted it was almost dawn, faint rays of the sun peaking over the trees. Getting to his feet, he had a feeling she would be getting up in a few moments despite her injuries. He felt he could at least make her breakfast, even if she was upset with him. The god still felt unable to leave her alone and cursing the fact he continued to have patience with her stubbornness.

The recent dream still vivid as he stepped to the small kitchenette to survey the contents of her refrigerator, it ate at him, the thoughts, the savagery his subconscious wanted to do to her. Loki wouldn’t deny, he wanted her for his, badly enough he tasted it and apparently bad enough he was willing to show domestic skills.

Yes, Loki was royalty, but he did know how to work Midgardian technology and kitchen appliances. Setting to making her coffee first, a thing he knew she went for every morning. Hearing her stir on the bed as he got it going then moving to place the pan on the stove quietly. It was all he could do not to rush to her side as she let out a whimper at the catching of a sore muscle.

Her shuffling drawing him out of his cooking to realize she was making her way to the coffee maker. Observing Y/N as she propped on the counter, a pained look as she took a sip of the hot liquid as if it caused her pain to swallow. Noting her gaze go to what he was cooking.

“What is that,” she pointed to the pan. She didn’t budge from her spot, was afraid to really, afraid her hip would catch again. It was healing, but it was slow, and she had literal marks from it being chewed on. It must have showed by the look he shot her but for once he kept his mouth shut, looking back to the pan.

“I think you call it an omelet,” he admitted as she dared to step closer, eyes shutting in pain when she did. “Are you alright?”

“No,” she deadpanned, sitting the coffee on the counter in efforts of collecting herself. The motion before her making them flutter back open to note how close he had gotten and that was when she scented it.

“You went back to the bar,” she began, leaning away from him. The god, though he had obviously changed clothing, had the scent of the bar and the three men on him, along with a scent she hadn’t noticed the other day. It was strong, what only could be described as male musk, but more powerful and for the second time the god made her nervous.

“They didn’t deserve to get away with what they did to you. Regardless of how stubborn you are,” he snipped.

“Wow, you really know how to make a woman all tingly, then you piss all over it the next sentence,” she snipped back, making the god cock his head at her for the hateful remark. She wanted to push off of the counter and storm out of the room, but she was sore and the bites on her hip had stuck to the gauze and pulled.

Anger flared in his eyes, his entire being went rigid and it made her consider cowering, tucking her tail between her legs, so to say. No, she wouldn’t, anger washing over her as she began to snarl a hateful retort back at him, but Loki loomed over her with a loud snarl that made glass vibrate.

Y/N didn’t go limp like in his dream, she stood taller and glared him down though it obviously hurt her to do so.

“Did you just fucking growl at me,” she snapped placing her hand on his chest, trying to force him back but he didn’t budge. His nostrils flared, her scent was stronger the madder she became.

“You are an infuriating creature!”

“Then leave!”

“No! And I want!”

“Why!? Because of this thing, this heat?”

“It is more than that now!”

“Well! Spill it you pompous ass hat! Tell me! Quit hoping I will guess the reason because remember? I know nothing of what I am,” she snarled pushing against him hard, it only pushed her back and pressed the injured hip into the harsh edge of the counter.

Werewolf bites never healed quick for her, maybe this explains why. Still quicker than the others but still not quick enough. This time she truly meant to keep the squeak of pain to herself, yelping out in surprise as he caught her, jerking her into his arms to carry to a seat at the small island. The god grumbling the entire way about her stubbornness.

She thought to get out of the chair he placed her in, especially as he slid his hand into the boy shorts over her injured hip, but he snarled at her to be still. Y/N didn’t go limp but froze as his seidr tingled over the wounds like it had her side the night before. Releasing the healed flesh slowly, Loki trailed the hand along her side, dipping to scent under her ear and a low rumble passed his throat.

“How do you not know,” he hummed, still remaining close, the hand on her side snaking to hold her so she wouldn’t move.

“Bruce said it may be due to the pure lines, or because I was never around others of my kind,” she echoed calmly. This time she got a nose full of whatever the scent was he gave off, it stung her senses, but then again it didn’t, truth be told it was confusing and she hated it all.

“It is because you have never been with one that was, compatible with you. I know you scent it, my musk,” he spoke calmly still not moving away as she swallowed hard.

“Then stop stinking up the place with it.”

“It’s not me who is causing it, it is your heat,” he deadpanned as he finally pulled away to return back to the stove. Evenly he plated the perfectly cooked omelet and placed it before her along with the coffee. She knew why it didn’t burn, seidr.

Quietly she began to eat, watching him as he moved about to make his own before sitting next to her. Finishing her meal and coffee, she slid off of the chair and stepped over to the sofa to turn the TV on. Truthfully she didn’t feel like doing anything, the others still on a mission and she really just wanted to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting settled into the couch to wrap the blanket over her legs, Y/N didn’t bother to look back to Loki. Trying to focus on the tv to find a movie and hoping to find something that annoyed him enough to leave, but instinct told her he wouldn’t. Feeling tired as she tried to concentrate on movie titles and losing the focus she had kept on the god moving around in the kitchen.

Unprepared for a cool hand lacing into her loose locks, snaking down and around her jaw to pull her head to the back of the couch to press his nose to her throat, and he nipped at her! In anger she stumbled to her feet, glaring at him with a hand on her neck where he nipped.

“Did you just fucking bite at my neck!? GET OUT,” she snarled, pulling her hand from her neck and jabbing a finger at the door.

“And like I told you earlier, I will not leave,” Loki admitted calmly, locking her gaze.

She fumed, ready to repeat her sentence, or that was until he was next to her within an instant, a cool arm wrapping around her thick waist to pull her flush, but not holding tight. Y/N was so pissed he could taste the acridness on the air, it made the beast in him realize this wasn’t the way to go about this with her. It may work for the Jotun, but it was apparent she needed a different approach.

“If you finally fuck me then will you leave,” she huffed, to pissed to look up at him, even as he dipped once again to scent her, the scent stronger.

“It is not that simple pet. Once we, mate, it’s for life. Needless to say, I will never leave your side then,” Loki echoed down to her feeling her shutter before he allowed her to step away.

“Then leave, now,” she spoke hotly, meeting his gaze as she stepped to the couch.

“I have already told you it is not that simple,” he explained only turning to face her, taking in the distress she was trying to hide.

“You’re not like the others I have scented,” Loki began, taking a step closer to her but paused. “I can’t explain it to you why I can’t leave, it goes beyond more than what I understand-.”

“No, no it doesn’t,” she snipped, Y/N was already growing weary of the situation, not to mention a headache. Pinching the bridge of her nose, swaying as she did so. Opening her eyes to look at Loki who stood less than a foot from her. “Look, the door,” she huffed, hinting to the door that led into the corridor. “I will even open it for you.”

Moving to the door she opened and held it for him. Looking back to the god who remained where she had left him. Slumping her shoulders, Y/N slammed the door shut and glared at him, no of course it wouldn’t be that simple. Folding her arm over her stomach and placing her head in the opposite hand, letting out a loud huff.

“OK, look,” she began, looking up, expecting him to be on top of her again but he was still in the same spot. “I’m not sticking around here all day, I need to go pick up some groceries and a few other things.”

“I can do that for you-,” Loki began, but paused at the look she gave him, obvious she was needing some time away from the compound. Giving her a nod, the god took a seat on the couch and appear to wait patiently. “You get ready and we will leave.”

It was a compromise, it was apparently one she would have to live with, nodding as she hurried to the bathroom to get ready to leave. A relief to step out of the room that she hadn’t realized was flooded with the scent of his musk.

What exactly was she supposed to do during her heat? Was she to cling to him, to whimper and beg him to fuck her brains out?

Pulling on the clothes she had grabbed on the way into the bathroom, she was shocked to exit and find Loki wearing a hoodie and jeans. It looked odd on him, but it didn’t look bad either.

“I have a question,” Y/N began as she walked to the kitchen to pull her boots on, using the island to prop as she did so.

“What would that be,” he began, stepping to her side as she straightened.

“Just what exactly am I supposed to do during my heat? I mean, how is it you are expecting me to act?”

“For one, you should be more submissive,” Loki didn’t really snap, but sounded amused. “But it’s apparent you’re not. You should be clinging to me as well, not wanting to leave the comforts of the room or myself.”

“It appears to be the other way around,” she laughed, turning to put her phone in her pocket. “Are you sure you aren’t the one in heat? You’ve been on my-,” she began to snark, but he cut her off.

“My duty, as your mate, is to assure you are kept safe at all times, especially during your heat.”

“Mate? Like soul mate?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, there is no such thing as soul mates. Kindred, yes.”

It was an argument she didn’t want to get into with him. Truthfully there wasn’t enough aspirin in the compound to combat it, settling to turn, hinting to Loki to follow her out and into the corridor.

“Well, don’t be starting any fights,” she spoke as they stepped to the elevator with Loki on her hip.

For once, Loki was quiet, though he was always directly on her hip, but was sure to stay out of her way when she moved through the outdoor market. Pausing at a vendor for a few moments before it dawned on her she had passed up the bread vendor.

“I forgot the bread,” she spoke, mostly to herself but was in shock as it appeared Loki heard. She turned to watch the god silently step one stall down to purchase what she usually bought and hurried back to place it in her bag.

Y/N pretended not to notice and continued through the market. Though this was an interesting development with the entire ordeal. Having finished, she led the way to the parking lot and the vehicle she insisted they take, even when he grumbled about it. Using the remote to open the trunk, she placed the canvas bags in the back of the vehicle and getting a thought to test her newest theory.

“Could you drive to the grocery store,” she asked innocently, holding the keys out to the god who looked at her without much emotion and took the keys.

“Yes,” he uttered as he stepped to the driver’s side, sliding in while she got into the passenger side.

The ride was quiet, no bickering, and come to think of it, Loki had appeared to not argue with her or anyone. It was odd, there had been several times Y/N visibly seen the god move to prevent someone from getting to close to her. Was he following her instruction?

Telling him to take the turn up ahead, he did so without grumbling about Midgardian transport. Y/N studied him close, the god finding a parking spot and actually behaving. Turning away the instant he parked to get out and hurry to the store entrance. Another test, curious if he would put up with her walking ahead but his long legs had him next to her in no time, and on her hip again.

“What do you need to get here?”

The god taking the buggy she pulled out to push it next to her. This was becoming odd to say the least. Maybe it was the only way he felt he could control the situation. On her hip, like he had been the entire day, Y/N meeting his gaze.

“Milk, some cream cheesed and sugar,” she explained as he was sure to stay close, unable to suppress the chuckle at watching the god acting so domestic.

“What is so funny,” he spoke quietly as they started through the produce section, Y/N pausing next to the avocados.

“Pick me out 4 ripe avocados,” she began as he studied her close before looking over them and had 4 picked out in no time. Turning to put them in the buggy and meeting her gaze, Loki was trying too hard to look annoyed with her.

“That, what is that? You would have bitten anyone else’s head off if they had ordered you to do that. And at the market-.”

“Are you here to make assumptions or to get what you need,” he snipped but it was obvious he was upset she had made a discovery.

“Come on,” she smirked leading him through the store to get what she needed and get back to the compound.

Leading the way into the apartment, Loki in tow with every bag she had and placing them on the counter. Y/N hopping up on the counter top to watch him close before saying, “put them up for me?”

It was an innocent enough question but made the god pause as he stepped up, caging her in and bracing on the counter on either side of her hips. The god maneuvering his way between her thick thighs but didn’t dare press into her. This time she froze as he placed his nose to the soft flesh of her neck and inhaled, lips ghosting it to make her skin break out in goose flesh.

Feeling her tense to move, her scent even overpowering as was his musk, Loki let out a low rumbling growl from his chest, cool breath fanning over her neck. It was a shock Y/N dipped her nose to him as he done her and inhaled. Her body was lax for once, Loki daring to press his nose to the soft flesh under her ear, and this time instead of nipping he kissed it and paused.

“You are testing your limits, are you not,” Loki’s voice echoed next to her ear as he pulled away and laid his head to the side of hers to continue to speak in her ear.

“I was-. I am trying to understand this, you, whatever this is between us,” she rasped out. For the first time relishing in the feel of his skin against hers, but it still didn’t feel like he had described it should to her.

“I want you for my mate love. There is no other way, and I can see none other but you,” he admitted beginning to pull away to do as she asked.

“So, are you doing this to impress me or does it have to do with the nature of the situation,” she asked following his every move until he was done and placed himself back between her legs.

Loki dipped to her neck once more, doing as he had earlier and placing another kiss in the same spot. “Take it for what it is pet, but I’m not leaving your side until you are through this. Even then I’m staying close,” Loki admitted as he placed his head to the side of hers once more.

“Just don’t get in my way,” she admitted as he smirked at her sassy remark.

“No promises.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up three months later, how well did the readers heat play out for the two? The reader and Loki have formed a bond. This bond is not what you think and with a upcoming mission does the reader turn reckless or does she try to keep the damage to a minimum?

It had been a habit over the last 3 months after her heat had subsided within 7 days. Loki would slip into Y/N’s room to wake her, or as she put it aggravate, at least 2 to 3 hours before time to get up. This morning was no different, given he had taken to slipping under the covers, clothed of course, the past month appearing they both had begun giving into one another.

Though only in the privacy of her room. It was presenting that Loki wanted to keep his care for her private, but, Y/N knew the god was a sequestered creature, so she didn’t push him, especially in public.

“You’re early,” her groggy voice echoed, warm body squirming back into the god before he ever became settled.

Loki grumbling at her to wait but it didn’t appear she listened, the agent wiggling closer, her back to his front. “I’m leaving earlier than suspected,” he grunted, finally settled as her plump ass brushed against his morning erection. “Stop you little minx,” he scolded, cool hand grabbing plump, clothed hip to still her actions. Neither had consummated the relationship, or courtship as Loki had a point of putting it, but she did love to torture him.

“You’re no fun,” she giggled tiredly, but did stop. Sluggishly she settled to his arm that snaked under her head. The hand of said arm reaching back to brush over her hair, the other arm laid around thick middle.

“Yes pet, I’m such a kill joy,” he bantered, brushing hair away from her neck to nuzzle under her ear. “You know, I can make you come back into heat,” his gravelly voice echoed, the god nipping at the soft flesh.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she yawned as he continued to nuzzle, pulling tighter and nuzzling harder. “Loki, what are you doing? You aren’t this cuddly.”

“I’m going to be absent for awhile,” he echoed, finally relenting and pulled tight to her back, settling for her to relax with him.

“So, you’re marking me,” she hummed as he pulled her to rest his chin on her head.

“Best be safe,” he murmured, pulling tighter.

“How long is awhile?”

“Three days. Try not to be reckless love.”

“Not making any promises,” she yawned and proceeded to fall back to sleep until time to get up.

* * *

It was surprisingly slow for the nightclub on a Friday night, but rumor had it the place was just a cover for weapons distributions. The main stage was complete with a dance floor and poll, which looked to hardly have been used. It was hard for Y/N to get a ‘job’ at the place, all the background checks they done and who knew what else.

Y/N had dressed in less than revealing clothes to hide the smaller pistols that were hidden in the slightly baggy waist band of the jeans she wore. The t-shirt helping to mask them as well but had earned her a scolding from the owner to dress a little more revealing if she was to work in his bar. What a douche.

Thankfully she was an Avenger that was kept out of the books and media. That was easy, the hard part was the others getting in, but the small comm in her ear told her they had managed. Y/N looking to the far end of the bar to note Natasha, then to the balcony that over looked the bar to spot Sam. Slow moves that were explicitly Steve, told her he was close as was the sound of Thor checking in, but he was to remain outside.

“Nothing reckless, nothing reckless-,” Y/N chanted, not meaning for the others to hear. 

“Calm down Y/N,” came Natasha’s voice over the comm, the red head looking at Y/N from across the bar the agent tended to. The red head signaling her to step over to order a drink.

With a smile the bartender made her way to the redhead, having been speaking with the target, the owner, who ushered her to go. She could feel the man following her every move as she stepped up and addressed Natasha.

“What can I get for you,” Y/N smiled as she laid on the charm.

“A Moscow mule,” Natasha smiled, code for they were ready to take the man.

“Sure thing,” Y/N spoke, turning to mix it, and sure the man couldn’t see her speak as she made a point to look at Natasha.

“I’m telling you, this doesn’t feel right,” Y/N grumbled while reaching for a glass, gazing to the owner as he raised his empty goblet. That meant she was to serve him first, the agent wasn’t stupid, she knew how this worked. 

“You’re just afraid your boyfriend will find out,” Sam laughed from the balcony, the agent catching Steve approach the target as she made careful strides across the floor.

Her eyes fell on the target, and knew he was about to signal to someone. Quickly zeroing in as he touched over a ring on his index finger and smirked at her. A flicker in his eyes as she realized the guns were on the upper level.

Pulling her pistols, Y/N shouted out that they had company and cover was blown. Taking shots on the guns in the balcony before Sam was able to respond and all erupted in chaos.

Had it not been for her keen senses, it would have been worse. The gun smoke settling as Y/N puzzled at Natasha who was hopping the bar before turning to watch Steve throw the target to the bar while he yelled at her?

Wait why was he yelling at her? She did the right thing. She just wounded the others, turning to look at Natasha and noting Sam hopping the bar now. Taking a staggering step back as Natasha pressed her to the back of the bar before she fell.

Sam running up with his jacket balled and pressing it to the gushing wound under her ribs. Looking down puzzled at the actions and then back to Sam and Natasha. Y/N couldn’t feel the pain yet due to the shock of the moment but had seen the shimmering pool of blood saturating her black shirt.

“I didn’t do anything reckless,” she huffed, feeling arms grab her before she hit the floor.

Looking up to Steve who had taken her into his arms. “No, you did it all right,” he spoke quietly as they began to rush out from behind the bar.

* * *

It was to be expected as she laid in her own bed, the pain in her ribs all to real as she heard Loki cursing the instant he stormed into the room. Y/N didn’t mean to jerk as the door banged open, sitting up too fast and grabbing for the healing wound. Quickly she made up her mind she wasn’t putting up with his arrogance and fixed her features to convey it.

“Just how careless are you Avengers any way,” Loki snarled, she swore it was at her the moment he entered glaring at her. Or until he moved to show both Steve and Thor had followed him, Loki spinning on them the instant they entered.

“It’s no one’s fault-,” Steve began but Loki snarled for him to shut up and leave.

The god turning to face Y/N who eyed him warily, the one he seen as a mate looked weak, and it was worrying. He could sense she was almost healed, though the look she fixed him with told Loki she couldn’t handle the prince at the moment.

“Get out,” she weakly snapped at Loki, the entire room freezing as the god looked at a loss at the harshness of the command. “If you are going to chew my ass for getting hurt, get out! I don’t want to hear it.”

Y/N’s features hardened as he could tell she was craving his attention, but not like this. Quicker than what was humanly possible Loki calmed, his features along with it. The younger gods body less ridged as he turned back to the Captain and Thor nodding he was going to listen to Y/N. Looking back to the weak woman who stared at him as the other two left the god standing in the open kitchenette.

Cautiously, Loki took a step forward, bracing for her to sling curses at him but instead kept her stone-cold gaze. Forcing her sore body up on the pillows as he continued toward her at a steady pace and quiet. Gingerly he sat next to her, not saying a word but looking at her shirt to spot the ace bandage underneath.

Peering up to hold the woman’s gaze, Loki inched forward until he was able to wrap his arms around her, delicately pressing his nose into her hair. Y/N still held his scent, a wave of relief washing over him and even more so when she fell into him. Gingerly he ghosted a hand over the injury, assessing the damage before slowly healing it this time. Reaching up to lace cool, steady fingers into her hair.

“I had no right,” Loki murmured into her hair, the god tugging her to sit cross ways in his lap. He was sure to hold her so to place his head on her chest under her chin. He needed to hear her soothing heartbeat.

“Stay the night,” she echoed to him. this made Loki pause, this would be the first time she asked but he wasn’t going to deny her if it was what she wanted.

“If you are sure,” he murmured, pulling back, meeting her gaze to judge her reaction.

“I’m sure. Go do what you need too, and I will be here when you get back,” she admitted, shocked as he placed cool lips gently to hers in a chaste kiss.

The god pulled away, lacing his fingers into her loose hair to lay her head to his shoulder so he could press his nose under her ear. “I want be long love.”

“I know. I’m OK, promise. How about you order sushi,” she asked innocently, knowing he wouldn’t refuse, becoming evident she knew how to work this bond he had with her. Nuzzling at his neck and smirking the instant he sighed in exasperation at her small command.

“You are taking advantage of the situation, and myself love. You realize I can very easily turn the tables.”

“No, you want. I know you put on a tough guy exterior, but when it comes to me you melt,” she murmured, nuzzling harder to make a point. “And I intended the pun, frost giant.”

Y/N nuzzled softly at his neck, that was another thing she noted was his weakness. The god could try to shrug if off, but if she returned his nuzzling he melted even more. That made her curious what a kiss could do, letting her lips ghost over the soft flesh and feeling him shiver.

“You remember, during my heat, you bit me,” she spoke darkly, feeling his grip tighten on her.

Loki had gone rigid, Y/N was playing a dangerous game with him and nature.

“Don’t pet-,” he warned tugging at her hair to stop her from nipping, but too afraid of hurting her to do nothing more than lightly pull.

“Or what? I had to put up with you tormenting me, but I can’t return the favor?”

“This is a dangerous game you are playing,” he warned once more, the god swallowing hard as the leathers he wore became tighter.

“You know you don’t intemi-,” was the last she got out before being flung to her back on the bed. The sudden move a whirl wind as the god pressed between her thick thighs to capture her lips.

Pressing into the kiss, Y/N’s head pushed into the mattress, her hands wrapped in the collar of his coat as tented leathers ground into her clothed core. Letting out a moan as his tongue swept her bottom lip, both knew this was a long time coming as a cool hand slipped under her shirt to palm a free breast while the other wrapped her neck as she ground against him.

Delicately, Loki pressed his tongue past her parted lips to tangle with hers, he should have known she would fight for dominance. “You little minx, you refuse to submit. I wonder-.” The god began to muse as he jerked her to her knees, while he sat up, wrapping the hand on her neck into her hair. With a flick of his wrist to force her to bare her throat and placing fangs at it.

Stronger than what she even thought, Y/N had him to his back, her hips straddling his torso, knees in his armpits and all but sitting on his chest. Hands wrapped in the leather of the coat still as she bared her teeth at him, showing sharper fangs than a mortal would possess.

“I knew it,” Loki spoke at the aha moment he had, making Y/N pause with a look of panic and realization of what she had done. Y/N hurried to scoot away but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Loki let go,” she cautioned as he carefully settled to the mattress and tugged her to sit on his crossed legs, one leg on each side of his hips and wrapping his arms around her thick waist.

“You are alpha of your species,” he murmured, meeting her gaze.

“What does that mean? I mean, I understand pack hierarchy, but what does that matter? It’s just-,” she spoke, before the puzzled look he gave her made her quiet. That made her realize she was missing a lot more now, he had been explaining the Jotun to her but what she was and what it meant to her was a mystery.

“I am considered alpha,” Loki admitted as he tugged her close to scent her, realizing what the other trace was he had been.

“But that’s not good, two alphas will always be at each other’s throat,” she spoke quietly, apparent she knew what happened when two alphas were placed in the same room.

“It’s just fine love. It’s very common for an alpha, like myself, to take an alpha female for his mate. It’s preferred, means she is adept at leading in his absence and the others want go against her as easily,” Loki explained, gingerly leaning forward to nuzzle, and even more so closer to her neck. The god didn’t want to provoke her anymore than what he did.

A knock on the door had her falling into him, pressing her nose under his ear. “You need to go to debriefing,” she huffed, kissing the flesh as he shifted her back to the mattress and made sure she was comfortable.

“Aye. I want take long and will bring back sushi,” he smiled as he got to his feet, sure she was covered before stepping out of the room to meet Thor.

The older god waiting for the door to shut and remaining quiet until they got onto the lift. “You are very gentle with her,” Thor spoke up, Loki’s features remaining stoic and looking straight ahead. Thor knew his brother wouldn’t agree.

“She is a vexing creature,” Loki spoke hotly glaring at Thor who only smirked before looking forward.

“If you say so brother. I know what I heard.”

“You eaves dropped on our conversation?”

“No, but I seen how fast you calmed when she told you to get out.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Loki snipped to Thor as the doors opened. Loki didn’t wait on his brother as he hurried past him and down the corridor. He wasn’t about to have this conversation here and now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up several days later, things have progressed, but not like you hoped, or has it? Loki catches reader in a compromising position in the bathroom. How does he handle the situation? And Loki begins to act like less of an asshole, at the moment.

Breathy sighs echoed around the shower stall, the urge hit, and Y/N couldn’t deny herself a heart pounding finish. Falling back into the thankfully warm tile wall, she played with her own wet cunt and rubbed over her aching clit.

Damn, she needed to cum something fierce. She still had 30 minutes before Loki was going to show up and saunter in like he owned the place, so she took her time.

It was a few days after the botched mission and the god sprung on her that he wanted to take her somewhere nice, but now wasn’t the time to think about that. Y/N was chasing her high, she had been edgy all day, and the instant she stepped into the shower she couldn’t help herself. Fingers gliding expertly well between clit and dripping hole to plunge fingers into tease for more war arousal to coat them.

“Fuck,” she whimpered to herself, the sound of desperation echoing around the stall. Bucking hard on her own fingers, she was so close, the coil tightening as she rubbed harder, needier.

As usual, Loki entered the room right on time. The god even double checking before he left his own to assure she wouldn’t bite his head off for being early and hovering over her. Looking back to the bathroom to note she was still in the shower and decided to take a seat on the couch. Or that was until his keen hearing picked up on her quiet whimpers and sighs.

A wicked smile formed across his lips; he knew exactly what she was doing. Just that morning Y/N had teased him more than usual when he woke next to her. The god had kept his room that resided in his brothers, but the past couple of days it just seemed it was storage. This morning she was more teasing than normal, so much so he made sure she wasn’t in heat, of course she wasn’t, but one does have pent up, needs so to say.

Silently he stepped across the floor to the bathroom, the door wide open and her noises sounded more desperate. Her whimpers weren’t helping his own need as he stood mere feet from the entrance, knowing if he entered she would be more than pissed. Adjusting himself, Loki decided it best not to provoke her as he cleared his throat.

“We are going to be late love,” Loki spoke quietly but loud enough that she heard.

“Jesus!”

“No, Loki.”

“Go away! I have 30 or so minutes,” she snapped out, cutting the water off. He had all but scared her lifeless as she jittered to reach out and take the towel to wrap around her before stepping out. Sure to shoot the god a irritated glare. There was no way to finish now, the moment was ruined.

“No, it is exactly 6, when you told me to come back,” Loki responded, remaining in the doorway as she stepped up to the mirror that he nodded at to clear it of fog.

“No, it’s only 5:45 at the latest,” she snipped but quietly thanked him for the clear mirror. Quickly she toweled her hair off before running leave in conditioner through it along with a wide tooth comb.

Following his reflection in the mirror as he stepped into the bathroom and paused behind her. Without a word Loki placed his hands over her hair as if he was about to touch it but stopped to run them down to dry it.

It wasn’t necessary he done it that way, but she took to it better than him just thinking it and it happens. “I could help you finish,” he now spoke darkly, brushing her hair over her shoulder to scent of her, nuzzling under her ear to place a kiss then pulled away to meet her gaze in the mirror.

“Finish what,” she spoke calmly as she began to place eyeshadow on, moving the vanity mirror so she didn’t have to lean over.

“You know what pet,” he spoke quietly, watching her intently as she hurriedly applied the makeup and he placed his hands on her hips. Patiently he waited until she put the brush down before rubbing circles with his thumbs over the towel and she melted into his touch.

“No, I don’t know what. Why don’t you inform me,” she snipped, still a little agitated and needy but wasn’t about to turn down the massage. Damn, he knew her weakness. Bracing on the counter as one hand moved up to her shoulder and the other stayed on her hip.

“I don’t have to. I scent it,” he spoke dipping to nuzzle at her neck while massaging her hip and tugging it to rub his erection into her back.

“I’m not-.”

“I know you’re not in heat love. This is different,” he smirked as he cut her off, she was now grinding back into him, nothing between them but fabric that could be gone with a thought.

“We are going to be late, and you promised a public outing this time. And a movie and a meal at a normal restaurant,” she whined like a small child though he knew what her body told him.

Loki wanted her in every way possible, desired to tear the towel from her body and fuck her unrelenting but that wouldn’t end well for either of them. Pressing his nose hard into the nape of her neck, this time he nipped ever so lightly and felt a shiver travel her spine as he straightened, and she done the same.

With a sigh, Y/N couldn’t deny the overwhelming need between her thighs, but she desired for it to be meaningful and not rushed as she leaned hard into him and met his gaze in the mirror. The two staring back barely had any color surrounding blown pupils as well as the scent of desire swirling between them.

With a thought this time, Loki clothed her in what she had laid out on her bed as his arms slipped around her thick torso to rest under ample breast. “We best go. I promised and don’t want to deny you the satisfaction of having me show you a public display of affection, as you and the others are so keen on putting it.”

With an accomplished smirk, Y/N turned to look up at him, tugging at the t-shirt she had talked him into along with the black jeans and swore he was wearing the boots he wore with his leathers. Well she said boots. Looking back up to meet his gaze with a kinder smile.

“Maybe tonight you will get lucky, if you are good or bad. I prefer decent,” she smiled mischievously herself as he wrapped his arms around her and transported them to the theater, so they weren’t late.

“Then I will be on my best behavior,” he spoke returning the same smile as they stepped into the theater to purchase tickets.

* * *

“What,” Loki spoke quietly as they both sat down at the bar, Y/N explaining it was quicker and they didn’t have to wait for a table to come open. She was looking over at him as he seemed a little put off by the change, but he met her with a kind look.

“You look so-.”

“Don’t say it-,” he warned as she smirked and didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Tame,” she smiled as he rolled his eyes and scooted his chair, so he sat flush to her. The god not given time for a response as the bartender came up to take their drink order and Y/N ordering an appetizer.

“Just wait until we get back to your room and I will show you just how _tame_ I am,” he growled deep in his chest as he leaned close to her ear. It was the same he did to her the morning after she was attacked and instead of making her want to cower it sent a chill up her spine and made her lean into him.

“I look forward to it,” she responded as she turned to meet his gaze, noting his blown pupils.

* * *

Returning to her room, truth be told Loki wasn’t sure what he expected of her, especially as she informed him she was going to get ready for bed. Bewildered, the god looked after her as she started to the bathroom, his shoulders visibly slumping and had he been that type of person he would have whined. With a huff, Loki figured it best to sleep in his room tonight to take care of his needs.

Before he could turn to leave he heard her step out of the bathroom and silently ask, “where are you going?”

Wanting to tell her where he was about to go, the god turned and noted tonight she wore lacey panties and tight-fitting tank that showed off her braless breast. OK, that wasn’t how she typically came to bed, usually it was lounge pants and a baggy shirt, she complained he got to cold in his sleep sometimes.

“I’m-,” the god stammered as he made a step towards her but paused as she bridged the gap cautiously. It made her wonder if he was having second thoughts.

“If you don’t, then it’s fine,” she smiled wearily as she paused before him, she knew he had to scent the desire on her.

“Who said I don’t want you,” he breathed as he reached out to cup her cheek then pull her close for a passionate kiss. Y/N’s thick form melting into his as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her tight.

The woman jumped when his hand slid to a plump cheek and squeezed. It made her squeak into the kiss and jolt into him.

“Such cute little sounds you make love,” he chuckled down her throat, pulling back carefully as he looked her over, scenting her to be sure this was what she wanted.

“Bite me Loki,” she snipped as he carefully pushed her backwards to the bed.

“I intend on it,” he spoke darkly as the mattress struck the back of her legs and forced her to sit as he knelt to the floor between them.

Gingerly he placed his hands on her knees, relishing in the feel of the skin as he looked up at her. Y/N reached out to take his face in her hands and press her lips to his before he harshly pushed her to her back and jerked her panties off. The god let out a quiet chuckle as he noted the color of the garment, black with emerald stones and gold embellishments.

Propping on her elbows, ready to protest as he leaned forward and began to kiss and nip his way over her thighs. That took the words out of her mouth as she could only watch him, a needy noise leaving the back of her throat as her thighs spread willingly and shivered in anticipation.

“Something you wanted to say pet,” he smiled before placing his hands to spread plump thighs wide and lick a stripe thru her waiting slit.

“Fuck,” she ground out, lacing her fingers into his hair and stayed propped on the other elbow.

“Hmm, such foul language,” he chuckled darkly, sending a jolt to her core at the vibration.

“You know what-,” she began before he sank two digits deep into her dripping core and suckled at her throbbing clit to make her curse out once more. Fingers raking his scalp and making his confined cock twitch.

This time he hadn’t a smart remark, just a smirk as he curled his fingers and watched her fall back to the mattress, back arching as she let out a breathy moan. The fingers in his hair twisting as he began to work his digits in and out of her juicy cunt while lapping over her clit. The god knew he was driving her over the edge and felt her clinch as she raked her nails hard over his scalp. That time it made him grunt out at the pain.

Every time he hit the right spot inside her. Every time he knew when to suckle just right at her clit, then dipping down to slick drenched hole to probe at it when his fingers retreated; giving a different sensation, then going back to her throbbing clit.

Letting out another curse, she could hold back no longer, the interrupted orgasm from earlier had made her all to ready to take the plunge into the void. Eyes squeezing shut as lights burst behind her eyes and her hips writhed on the tips of his fingers and tongue. Tugging at his hair, her back arched and she let out salacious moans of pleasure.

Slowly Loki helped her off the high, removing his tongue to watch her finish the chase. He was easy due to her overstimulation and didn’t want pleasure to blur into pain. Y/N finally settling to the mattress a panting heap.

When he removed his fingers and stood she looked up at him and sat up. Her hair a wreck as she reached for his pants, but he pulled back.

“Not tonight love,” he panted himself as he hinted she slide back on the bed. Slowly she did, watching him undress, pulling the shirt over his head. The muscles rippling under his taught skin, though she had seen it before, she couldn’t get enough.

Anxiously she waited for him to give up and use seidr, but he toed the tall boots off somehow, then moved to his jeans. Casually he unbuttoned them and slid them down his legs before standing back up again, well endowed man hood standing at attention against his toned abs. Holy shit, how the hell-.

“We will go easy love,” he admitted at the look she must have given. Carefully he placed a knee on the bed and made his way to her, watching her shed the tank. Y/N puzzled at him as he laid to his back but had no doubt what he wanted as he took her wrist and tugged her to straddle him.

Slowly she rubbed her wet cunt over his length, leaning down as he tugged at the back of her neck to place her lips to his before he released to palm her breast, teasing the pert buds. “Beautiful creature,” he breathed across her lips as she pulled back to sit up, reaching to take his cock and place the velvet head at readied cunt.

Feeling the member jerk in her hand as she slowly teased down over him. The burn and stretch taking her breath as she held his gaze. He was way more than what she could have ever dreamed as she carefully seated over him and felt him nudge at her cervix once she was fully seated. She had to pause, it was a little much at the moment and he must have seen her struggle as he moved to sit himself up, one hand on her thigh and the other lacing into her hair.

“Move when you are ready love,” he whispered as he made sure not to jostle her to much. There was a strain in his own voice as he tried to keep it together himself. He had never had another quite like her, and he planned on never having another after as she stared down into lust blown orbs.

Testing the waters, it began to ease as she slowly rocked her hips against his and drank in the shutter it earned from the god as his cock twitched inside her. A slight tingle over her clit had the overstimulation easing, seidr, she knew that answer but as long as he used it for her pleasure so be it. Placing her hands back on his thighs to steady herself.

Arching out a breast the god took the nipple presented, teasing it between his teeth as she gasped out. This time he let out a growl from deep in his chest and it spurred her to rock harder. It rumbled through her own and made her clinch around him in need.

However, it was possible the god was driving her to a swift finish once more. Releasing the nipple, the god pulled her close to kiss the hollow of her throat and to the sweet spot he favored under her ear. This time when he nipped at it she clenched tight around him and made him grunt out in urgency.

Y/N let out a whimper as he nipped harder in the same spot and felt herself clench as his cock began to swell.

“Cum love,” he uttered as her hips jerked the instant his cock began to pulse with his release, and he bit down hard this time. The pain tossing her over the edge with his as she sank her nails into his thighs.

It was more than they both bargained for as the god collapsed with Y/N draped over him. They were panting wrecks and even as he softened inside her the god still filled her up perfectly. A calloused hand laying to the small of her back to trace soothing circles on the flesh as both laid still panting.

“Does this make up for the interruption from earlier,” Loki panted as he placed his free hand in her hair to brush the sweaty mess away from her face to look at her lopsided smile.

“Partially,” she smirked meeting his gaze, the god knew she was toying with him.

“Then should we go again,” he spoke darkly, sending a shiver down her spine and his cock twitching inside her over sensitive cunt.

“I’m good,” she spoke, placing her hand to her neck, the area he had bitten tender. “You finally bit me, hope you enjoyed it because I will be returning the favor,” she yawned, not wanting to move off of the god. It was oddly comforting he was still buried deep in her cunt and was holding her like this.

“I can get used to this side of you,” she murmured as she nuzzled at his chest, feeling him shuffle to sit up on the pillows.

“As I you. Maybe you will be more cooperative when you are in heat,” he jested this time, taking his hand to push the one she had placed over the wound on her neck away to heal it.

“Don’t count on it,” she sighed as she began to drift off in his arms.

“I wouldn’t dare,” he chuckled as he made sure she was comfortable before joining her.


	7. Chapter 7

She knew Loki would be upset with her getting up early and leaving him with just a note, but she needed to figure this out. Having contacted a very reliable friend, who was both a female werewolf as well as a lone one, the very instant the discovery was made of what Y/N was.

Y/N had scented his change before she did her own, that was how her friend, Anna, had told her it would happen. She was thankful Anna had made it home and was glad to have Y/N come for a visit. There had already been a discussion between she and Loki about children and it went better than expected. The god agreeing that children wasn’t an option now and they should wait.

Having been texting the lone wolf the instant she realized there was only so much science could tell her as well as Loki. The two had been texting and calling one another, the wolf explaining the reason Y/N never noticed her heats was due to the fact there were never any male wolves around, so to say, to have an impact on her biology.

Y/N had arranged to take a quinn jet to her friends cabin in the North Carolina wilderness, before sunrise. The entire trip her phone continued to buzz with text from Loki who was upset to say the least, the god finally giving up and called.

“I don’t understand why I can’t accompany you,” Loki began the moment she answered, hearing his annoyance and wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Anna is a lone wolf. Trust me,” was the words she stressed to the god who grew silent on the other end. “Loki?”

“I’m here love. Let me know when you arrive and when you come back,” he huffed out before murmuring a quiet love you and the call ended.

Loki never said bye, it was always see you soon or love you. Swallowing her worry, Y/N noted that it had taken less than an hour to arrive at her destination and the jet began to land. Sending a quick text, she had arrived and receiving a message telling her he would see her when she got back.

Taking a step off the jet, Y/N was grabbed by her friend before she ever made it onto the front porch. Quickly the smaller built, but taller woman tugged her close and openly scented the same spot Loki always did.

“You’ve mated. You’re covered in his scent.” Anna smiled as she pulled back and motioned Y/N into the house.

“Yeah, he want quit marking me apparently. And I didn’t think we were mated until my heat.”

“It’s the same. You noted the change in his scent first and that made you take notice of your own change. That’s why you called.”

“Yes,” Y/N admitted as she sat on the couch facing her friend.

“Have a seat, show me who he is.”

“I told you,” Y/N spoke fishing out the phone to find a picture that Thor had taken, the god all to happy to take a picture and send it to her. It was she and Loki on the couch looking over a book he was reading.

Quickly Anna took the phone and looked at the picture. “Holy shit, I thought you were pulling my leg! It is Loki.”

“I told you,” Y/N laughed reaching for the phone as Anna got to her feet and snapped a picture of her as she smiled and heard the sound of it being sent.

“You sent it,” Y/N spoke as it was handed back.

“He will take to it better than you think. Come on, we need to talk about your heat,” she spoke as they both went to the kitchen where Anna had made breakfast for them.

Anna got up from the table then came back to Y/N looking out across the mountains and took the chance to take her own picture. The lone wolf was notorious for remembering numbers and sent it to Loki with the caption, ‘your mate is OK’.

Stepping back into the room as if she hadn’t taken a picture to explain to Y/N more about the reason she was coming back into heat. It was due to the fact she and Loki had mated. The lone wolf telling her it would be noticeable this time, and it may have a lot to do with the gods physiology. He scented an older race than the werewolves of earth.

* * *

Taking a step onto the floor, Y/N was sure Loki would lose his temper, despite Anna’s reassurance he wouldn’t. The wolf stating if the god scented another female on her it would make since to him. Stepping into the common room, a cool hand wrapped around her neck to pull her close. The suddenness of the action made her jump but as he pressed his nose under her ear he parted and left her standing in the kitchen area looking after him.

“Where are you going,” she shouted after him, the god turning slightly to actually smile at her.

“It’s 2 pm. What do we usually do then,” he spoke turning fully to look at her as gold light changed the clothes to his sparring outfit. Shit, it was time for the two of them to practice.

“Shit,” she spoke, hurrying after the god reaching for her door as gold light covered her own body and made her step back. Looking to the god who oddly enough showed happiness outwardly, but then again it was just them on the floor.

“You have every right to figure this out on your own love,” he quietly reassured, offering his arm and she carefully took it. Loki tugged her close to press his nose into her hair. Y/N could scent him without even trying at this point, even catching the faint trace of her own heat as he pressed close.

The action was causing a familiar heat to pool between her legs, but it felt more arousing than it normally did. “Will it hurt to miss one practice,” she panted ever so slighly, moving to grind heated core against the outside of his thigh.

Apparently that was all the que the god needed. Within the blink of an eye the god had her back to him arm around her waist, and hand around her throat but gently. This didn’t help either as she ground back against his erection, the yoga pants doing little to keep wetness from soaking through them.

Instead of seidr, the god swiftly jerked them towards her door and opened it as he stumbled back into the room holding tightly to her. Not going far as they came to the couch just as the door slammed and he bent her over the back of it. Y/N let out a curse as he pulled her pants down with force, ripping them; while the hand around her throat dug nails into the flesh, thankful it was tolerable.

Instinctually Y/N wiggled her bare ass to entice him, a hand gripping the plump hip to still it along with a growl that vibrated through his chest and through her own. The sound would have made her bristle if she had fur, it was primal. Moving to look over her shoulder but the hand on her throat held tighter and this time nails broke flesh as did the one on her hip.

“Loki,” she gasped out, feeling him line up with her cunt and press into it to seat fully. It wasn’t painful, but the jerk that pulled her back flush to him was. “You’re to ruff,” she tried to say but was cut off by a snarl in her ear and a grazing of fangs under it.

This time he growled and nipped harshly at the soft flesh. She thought it was a jest when Anna told her if he became to rough that her body would respond, but within an instant she had twisted free of his grasp and forced him to the floor on his back.

Loki wasn’t prepared for this, for Y/N to show this side, but then again he was too rough. Nature was a bitch, so to say and she wasn’t going easy on either of them. In anticipation of his head contacting the tile floor he shut his eyes, it would hurt regardless, but instead he felt it cushioned by her hand.

Flicking his eyes open, Y/N bowed over him, bearing a set of fangs he never truly realized she wielded. And this time, she snarled at him, feeling wet core pressed over his cock, even slicking over it as she moved her hips against his.

“You’re too rough,” she snarled in his face, the god noting the angry marks he had left on her neck. Slowly and cautiously he reached up to push her hair away from the abused flesh, noting how he had marked her.

Soothingly he caressed over the tender flesh to heal it with a quiet apology before she moved, and he was able to sit up with her straddling him. Y/N leaned forward to scent of him, hand still on the back of his head, tightening in his hair and this time nipping at his neck as she ground her cunt against him.

“Why do I need you so bad,” she panted as he reached between them, directing throbbing cock to dripping hole, her nose still pressed under his ear.

“You know why,” he panted back as she sank over him, wet folds engulfing throbbing manhood as she pulled back to lock gazes.

“Then help your mate,” she panted before he lunged forward to seize her lips and she ground hard against him.

The two panting out to the room as they released the kiss, Y/N arching clothed ample breast out to him. The god taking her shirt away with a thought and placing his lips to a pert bud while the one on her hip reached up to palm the other breast. Her hand still wrapped in his hair but not tugging, raking her nails over his scalp. This earned her a growl as he moved off of the nipple to nip between her breast and reached up to lace the hand on her breast into her hair, forcing her close and sucking harshly at the hollow of her neck.

“Be still,” he growled against her throat as she felt the surface under them change and realized he had transported them to the bed. “On your knees, please,” he panted against her throat as she pulled away to look down at him with a devious smirk.

“You first,” she spoke with authority as the god shifted under her, keeping her held over him; all while he made it to his knees to thrust into her cunt with a jerk of his hips making her cry out to the room.

“How’s that,” he spoke darkly against her chest as he continued to fuck into her unrelenting but the sounds she made told him she didn’t mind.

“Better,” she panted as she looked down at him with lust blown orbs before she took his lips and jerked her hips against his in time to his thrust.

Her clit brushing against him in the perfect way as he pulled back to look up, catching her baring soft neck to him. Delicately he reached up to pull her to him, nipping at tender neck to cause her to stutter in her own thrusting but letting out a whimper at the action.

“I taste it love, you’re close,” he panted across sweat soaked skin, tasting her ending and desperation as she rode him harder.

“Shut up and fuck me,” she panted as he gave a devilish smirk against clammy skin, wrapping his arms around her, placing her to her back with a bounce and began to pound into her mercilessly.

Letting a cry out at the sudden action, Y/N didn’t have long to think of what the god had done as this time when he nipped hard at the flesh under her ear she lost grip on her undoing and fell into a black abyss , wrapping her arms under his to pull flush. The god let out a growl that rumbled through her, spurring her release, grazing fangs over his shoulder and cock swelled.

A stuttering jerk had him spilling into pulsing, greedy womb as she sank fangs lightly into his shoulder and released to nuzzle into his neck. The god letting out a grunt and pushed as deeply as he could into her before stilling.

Carefully he lowered them to the bed, rolling them to their sides as they both rutted out the high. Tightly Y/N wrapped her thighs around him to prevent his still pulsing cock from sliding free.

“We are not locked together,” Loki panted as she nuzzled at his chest and he pushed sweat soaked hair away. “We are nothing like our wild cousins.”

“I know. I enjoy the feeling,” she panted as he conjured a blanket to fall over them to keep her warm.

“My little mate, how you continue to surprise me,” he huffed out as he traced over her spine and pulled tighter to him. Feeling her press a kiss to the bite she had given him but felt him doing the same to her neck.

Feeling his hand moving to heal it she pulled back. “Don’t heal it,” she spoke as he cocked his head at her but nodded in understanding.

“Then allow me to clean you at least,” he spoke, moving for spent cock to slide free and arousal leaking all over her thighs and sheets.

With a shake of her head yes, the god snaked a hand between her legs, ghosting sore wet folds to assure she was clean. Meeting his gaze, she seen the devious smile as he ghosted overstimulated clit and had her gasping out, bucking on his hand. Y/N knew what was wrong with her, why his touch was driving her insane this soon after orgasm and she didn’t want to deny herself another one, but the god pulled away with a wicked grin.

“You should rest,” he admitted, rolling to his back and gave her a mischievous smirk.

“No,” she began rolling onto her stomach and propping to her elbows to look at the god as he folded his arms behind his head and pretended to sleep. The bed jarring had the god opening his eyes to realize she was presenting what she had been told was a form of submission. Ass in the air, head on the mattress as she eyed him darkly and wiggled her bare ass.

“Please,” she whimpered, the god eyeing her and scenting her desperation, obvious in her eyes she didn’t realize how desperate she would become for his attention.

“You told me that you wouldn’t be that desperate pet,” Loki deadpanned, hinting to the position and how she begged for his care. The god watched as she fell over to the mattress facing him with a hurt whimper, her own hand dipping between thick thighs.

“Fine, I will take care of it on my own,” she snipped as he watched fingers dip between slick folds, opening her thighs to show him what she was doing.

This made Loki curious as he rolled to his side and propped on his elbow to watch closely. “If you are trying to make me feel guilty it want work. I will gladly lay here and watch you help yourself to your own end. As I recall, you are the one who told me it wouldn’t be this bad.”

“Really,” she purred, dipping fingers into her core to drag them back up coated in slick, rubbing gingerly over delicate clit, gaze flickering to his cock standing proudly against his stomach. “Looks like I’m not the only one in need of attention.”

The god smiled darkly as he leaned forward to place his lips to hers pausing a breath away. “Show me how desperate you are, and I will show you how desperate I am,” he purred across her lips as he pulled away to watch her help herself to a quick ending on the tips of her fingers, the gods lips still close and drinking in her pants.

The moment it washed over her, Y/N moaned out to the room but yelped out as she was rolled to her stomach, cunt still clenching as her hips were lifted and a leaking cock thrust balls deep. An arm wrapped around her thick middle to pull her back flush to him, cool fingers dipping to prolong her release. Another hand making its way to her throat, not putting pressure as she willingly presented the unmarked side of her neck to the gods fangs.

Harshly Loki sucked a bloody bruise under her ear as he came undone inside her, letting out a feral growl as she did herself. Both fell panting to their sides as Loki continued to rut into her overfilled cunt, arousal leaking out all over them as he desperately finished the chase. A calloused hand brushing her hair out of the way to nip at the nape of her neck, he was desperate to mark her but didn’t want to hurt his young mate.

She knew what he wanted and this time she didn’t hesitate, reaching a shaky hand to the nape of her neck to expose more of the pale flesh. His cool breath tickled over it and raised goose bumps as his tongue flicked out to taste of her and kissed it tenderly. All that before fangs sank into the tender flesh. With a whimper she pressed back into him, body falling limp as he released her, the gods soft lips kissing over the bloodied flesh, tongue flicking out to clean it.

His gentleness more than made up for the pain as he shuffled her around to slide out of sore cunt and having her facing him. All he needed was her nuzzling against him as he reached between her legs once more to clean her, but this time didn’t tease. Covering them and knowing this would be a long seven days, the others in the compound would have to wait.

It was his duty to tend to Y/N, to his mate and all the others would either understand or the two of them would leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up in Vannaheim, reader and Loki travel to the rebuilt palace to meet with delegates from Jotunheim who take an unhealthy interest in her.

Reaching under her hair to the nape of her neck Y/N felt the scarred flesh there, it was smooth under her finger tips and it was actually tinted blue instead of pink. It was a tic she had developed since they had made it through her first heat together, one that Loki was always sure to call attention to if he caught her doing it.

Standing in the open doorway that led out to the balcony, Y/N couldn’t help but to gaze out across the open meadow. The breeze that blew in made her smile at the warmness; thankful it wasn’t too warm.

“You are going to worry yourself bald lover,” came Loki’ cool voice from behind her as she looked out across Vannaheim.

It was still a lot to get used to, traveling between the realms, and the beauty of this realm couldn’t compare to earth. A cool hand delicately slipping over the nape of her neck to cherish the scarred flesh before taking the hand that worried it in his own as he stood next to her. Y/N was dressed in Midgardian clothes, still refusing the clothes the tailors offered her.

“What makes you nervous mate,” he breathed next to her ear, nuzzling at it to assure she was marked with his own.

“The delegates that you have agreed to meet with,” she breathed, finally turning to look at Loki who eyed her closely. “I’m not sure-.”

“I am their king, they will listen to me,” Loki spoke up as she moved to stand before him, looking up at him.

“And you know it isn’t that simple? You just waive around your-,” she began but without warning his lips crashed to hers, cool hand threading into loose locks to deepen it as she didn’t resist.

“It worked for you,” he snapped breathlessly, the god allowing her a moment to catch her breath.

“No, technically it didn’t. Don’t tell me you forgot the hell I put you through,” she nipped back, her hand pressing over his neck to rub her thumb over the scar she had left him with just under his hairline.

“Well, fortunately for me you were worth every headache you gave me along the way,” he retorted, reaching down to her thick thighs to jerk them around his waist, walking them out onto the balcony to sit on the lounge and look out across the open field.

“They will see us,” she spoke, nuzzling at his neck and settling close as if cold. She didn’t need scent to know what he wanted; both had teased each other the entire day but hadn’t gotten time to stop due to preparations for the delegates from Jotunheim.

“They want. I have my seidr to shield us,” he chuckled as he placed a shield around them that she could see to ease her mind. It wasn’t necessary but if it put his mate at ease he would do it, begrudgingly. “You have teased me all day pet, how about you make good on your threat in the corridor?”

“Which one? I’ve made so many I don’t remember,” she smirked sitting up to look down at the god in the dimming light of day, feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against her oversensitive core.

“As you put it; you promised to allow me to bend you over this very lounge and fuck you until you were raw,” he smiled darkly as his hands grabbed bruisingly to plump hips and forced her to rub aching clit over tented leathers.

With a dark smile she leaned down to place a light kiss to his lips and got up as if she was about to walk back into the room they shared. The god got to his feet to start after her, but Y/N turned and held up a hand for him to stop. Slowly she sauntered back out to the lounge, pausing at the back of it while he stood to the side and watched her. Seductively Y/N leaned over the fur draped back, plump, jean covered ass in the air, and looking up at him through her lashes.

“Was this what you envisioned,” she teased, noting his pupils dilate further and the bulge strain against the black leathers as he made a move but paused next to her. Steadily his hand moved her hair away from her neck to expose _his_ mark.

“You’re a tease lover,” he spoke as she wiggled her ass, his hand trailing from the nape of her neck, over her spine and caressed over plump ass.

“I know, and you love it,” she purred standing up straight and walked hurriedly back into the bedroom.

“Playing games will get you nowhere,” Loki spoke calmly behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled at her neck. A gentle nip to her throat had the over eager creature pressing back into him and looping her arms around his neck.

“It does with you,” she smirked as he carefully pulled her back to the lounge on the balcony and placed her to face the fields. The god pressing plump stomach into the back of the lounge.

With a thought she was bare between he and the lounge with one of his hands snaking between her thighs while the other palmed a breast. She still held to his neck as he kissed over the soft flesh while his fingers rubbed teasingly over throbbing clit, making her thighs shake in anticipation.

“Easy pet don’t finish without me,” he spoke darkly as the hand on her breast left to slide to the small of her back and usher her to bend over the back of the lounge and into the soft furs.

Slowly she leaned over, teasing as he moved to help her settle across the high back, so her toes barely touched the stone. Y/N placed her hands on the seat cushions to prevent herself from going head first into the stone, though she had a feeling he wouldn’t allow it. A firm grip on her hip steadied her while the one on her back left to guide the velvet head of hard cock to readied hole.

Then it was his turn to tease, pressing ever so slighly at soaking hole and not allowing her to move. Carefully he bowed over, kissing over her shivering shoulders while gently rocking his hips, freehand toying with her bundle of nerves as she whimpered with need.

“What happened? You were so playful before,” he purred as he nibbled at her nape, kissing the scar as he slowly and deliberately sank balls deep into readied cunt. The move pressing the breath out of her in the process. The god had to still to collect himself, so he didn’t spill inside her tightening core.

“You’re close,” she panted back as Loki buried his head into the side of her neck. Y/N turned her head to nuzzle into his hair as he continued to rock his hips into hers.

“You have teased me all day love, this is your fault,” he spoke rubbing harder at her clit making her involuntarily buck for more as he picked up the pace. The god finally straitening and placing a cool palm to the small off her back.

With a harsh snap of his hips she cried out, the head of his cock nudging at her cervix and the stimulation of her clit driving her insane. Whimpering when he removed his fingers from the swollen nerve and began to pound into tight cunt harder. The hand once on her clit gripping tight to her hip as the other done the same to the opposite, knowing they would be bruises left.

“Not yet,” he snarled over her, Y/N taking all he had to offer to the point she was in a state of sheer bliss.

By the time his fingers returned to throbbing clit it was all the nudge she needed to fall from the razor thin edge and drag the god growling with her. A harsh jerk had her flush to his chest as he nipped hard at his mark to make her shutter with a breathy moan.

“I love you Y/N. My mate,” he murmured against pebbled skin and for once she had no words. The mute woman would have agreed and returned the sentiment but all she had was a stuttering shake of her head as he slid free of overfilled cunt and took shivering body into his arms.

Sluggishly Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped at her own mark as he carried her back to the baths. It appeared it was a thing the god enjoyed, taking care to reassure his mate was tended to and she had a feeling it was an excuse for him to show her how much he cared for her.

* * *

Y/N didn’t expect it to be so tense when she followed Loki into what was usually the dining hall but was now serving for this summit. It didn’t go unnoticed Loki kept himself between her and the giants that stood before the table on the raised platform. She also didn’t expect them to be so tall and radiate cold like they did. The two gold clad giants surrounded by their own guard, two on each side of them.

Sure to stick close to Loki as he had her sit in a chair next to his, which of course was next to Thor’s. They took this meeting seriously, but Thor didn’t want to have everyone in the throne room, he thought it made the situation too tense.

Unknowingly Y/N studied the giants close, curious of their raised markings and remembering the time she had convinced Loki to show her what he truly looked like. They were dressed as described, loin coverings, two adorned with gold. One she took to be Helblendi, he appeared leathery and another she took to be Blyster he looked less so. It had tortured Loki to admit they were his younger brothers, which left him the rightful king of the realm.

However, she wasn’t the only one being studied as crimson orbs danced over her thick figure clad in a pants suit that matched what Loki wore. The two princes knowing who and exactly what the woman was the moment she passed, and her scent had wafted around them. Even though a female hadn’t had a heat in several centuries didn’t mean they hadn’t a clue what had transpired between she and their older brother.

Pleasantries began to be exchanged and cut their study over their brothers young mate short. The glare Loki gave them attested to the fact he knew they were looking her over. Had this been Jotunheim they would have been beaten to the floor by none other than himself for eyeing his mate like a piece of meat. But this was the new Asgard and he was to keep the peace and find out why they were here.

Y/N had a feeling this was going to be long, drawn out, and boring. Listening to; Helblendi? He was the middle brother correct? He was recounting taking in refugees when Asgard was destroyed. They had and from what she was told he treated them fairly. The gaze of the youngest watching her every move as she would look between Thor and Loki when they spoke.

Blyster had an idea, so to say. Though he would have to be cautious of how he stated it, Helblendi would take it to the extreme and cause further ruin to Jotunheim. The giant knew one female in heat could cause others to do the same, he was sure of it but would speak with the older female of the two they had brought with them about it when they returned to the rooms. Mind churning at the thoughts of how it could give a type of hope to the realm.

Gaze flickering back to Loki as Thor was speaking of repaying them with resources and the like. Except these resources didn’t grant them breeding females. The shuffle of the females chair as she got up made him look to her, noting the meeting was over for now. They watched Y/N speak to Loki before he nodded, and she hurried out of the room past the giants who she was sure to steer clear of.

This time Helblendi was sure that Loki noticed him acknowledge the young female with a nod which she returned before stepping out of the room to leave only the men. This afforded the giants a look at the back of her neck, hair braided in a way to show the blue fang scar on the nape of her neck to confirm suspicions.

“I see you have found a young mate,” Helblendi spoke to Loki who regarded him closely, they seen his vicious reply on his tongue but knew he wouldn’t utter it due to Thor.

“That she is,” Loki spoke hotly, eyeing them closely, the god knew there was more to the questioning than what they let on.

“You have spent her first heat with her. A rare thing for our kind-,” Blyster now spoke, Loki ready to correct him but it appeared Thor was the one that was going to do so.

“What is between my brother and his mate is nothing of your concern,” Thor spoke up eyeing the giants closely. With a nod they stopped any more questioning as they were dismissed.

Quickly Thor reached out to grab Loki to prevent him from leaving so soon. The god eyeing the older as he held to his forearm and waited for the giants to leave.

“Keep Y/N close. They watched her the entire time,” Thor spoke as he released Loki who nodded.

“You noticed that as well.”

“I hope it is just their crude ways, but my gut tells me differently,” Thor admitted as it was obvious Loki knew what he meant.

“I would hope they aren’t stupid enough to compromise what they are trying to build with us.”

“You know yourself Jotunheim is falling to pieces, they may do something in desperation.”

“I will keep watch on her,” Loki admitted as he hurried out of the room to find Y/N. His mate had stated she was going to their chambers since the talks were done. The god had a feeling she was going to go over the books he had brought her on the realm since she still knew little of what they were negotiating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what the giants have in mind for the reader and what lengths they go through to get her there

Hurriedly the giants stormed into the nicely sized chamber they had been granted for their stay to find one of the females they had brought with them hiding in the darkness and coolness of the room. The other, the younger of the two appeared to be enjoying herself in the filtered sunlight in a fluffy chair by the balcony doors.

“Loki has claimed a mate,” Blyster blurted out as the older female looked at them. It was a rule two females traveled with a group of males to other realms, the reason lost to the centuries.

The oldest, the mother of the younger, smaller Jotun that had come with them looked up from the leather-bound book found in the room. It appeared the smaller female, -technically not a runt-, the daughter, was unable to get enough of the light since coming to the realm.

“I told you the moment we entered the realm. Who is she,” the older female, they called her Bera, spoke, her daughter Thorn. The two brothers coming to take a seat with Bera.

“She is not Aesir. We believe she came from Midgard. Possibly one of their wolves left over from Odin,” Helblindi spoke, the larger giant sounding excited as the guard stepped out of the room to stand watch at the door.

“You suspect she is one of the descendants of the warriors Odin left to protect Midgard from us,” Bera spoke up, finally marking the page with a thin piece of satin and closed it to look at the two.

Blyster got to his feet to step over to Thorn, gingerly the younger brother touched over the smaller females lined shoulder exposed by the halter top and smirked at the shudder she rewarded him with. The youngest brother having taken an interest in the female when she and her mother came to the palace.

Thorn seemed to take to his advances well, though he wasn’t a high-ranking alpha, -Blyster lacked the ferociousness to make her bend to his will-, but then again he didn’t want to. The young giant quiet liked her fiery attitude.

“I think so,” Blyster spoke up as he looked away for an instant to his brother and Bera. The giantess eyeing him as he fawned over her daughter. The young female having voiced to her mother she was OK with Blyster doing so.

Carefully Blyster brushed Thorn’s hair out of the way to wrap heavily lined fingers around soft neck to cherish the smoothness. Females possessed white hair, usually kept long but braided to keep it from tangling in the harsh winds of Jotunheim. It appeared the giantess cherished the gold and bone beads he had given her as they were weaved into the braids. Instinct dictated he dipped to scent her though she would never come into heat, the need to do so still deeply bred into them all.

“If she is descended of Odin’s wolves then she has a heat like our people once had. What is your reason for bringing this up,” Bera questioned suspiciously, the older female freezing at what this was leading to. If Helblindi was planning on a stupid move then it needed all of the older females attention.

“If she comes into heat it can trigger other females around her, it could be an answer-,” Blyster began as he nipped at Thorn’s neck before he stood straight, he knew if he done that too much she would spring on him. “We can invite them to the realm when she is due to come into season. That way there is no risk of a war with Loki.”

“Yes, but, you know Loki will not allow her to leave the realm they are in until it is over,” Bera began as she glared at the youngest who remained next to Thorn. The two younger giants at the balcony turning to face them but Blyster kept his hand on Thorn’s shoulder and caressed over her clavicle. “And, if she is near, we all know he want allow her to travel. Besides, the females on the far end of Jotunheim have begun to come into season after centuries. It will take possibly a year or so, but every female of breeding age will follow. It is a good sign, no need to risk anything.”

“That’s not fast enough. Aren’t there ways of making a female come into season faster, especially if she is, let’s say, removed from her mate for a period of time,” Helblindi spoke up, the older female eyeing him as Thorn turned to look at the middle brother.

“You are suggesting treason,” Thorn spoke up, getting to bare feet to step in front of Blyster, the smaller female all alpha like Helblindi, the two always butting heads. The younger brother placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her from advancing, all they needed was a fight to break out between the two. Thorn may be smaller, but he had a feeling she could take his brother. “You will rain down Asgard’s wrath on us if you-.”

Carefully Blyster stepped flush to Thorn’s back, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. The younger was pretty sure if his brother was to hurt her then he may have found a reason to kill Helblindi.

“I am suggesting nothing,” Helblindi smirked as he got to his feet and approached Thorn.

Blyster didn’t like how close the older was getting and let out a low rumble from his chest. That made Helblindi pause and look at the two closely.

“See you are choosing a mate as well. Pity it will amount to nothing without her coming into season,” the older giant sneered as he made one last step. In a flash Blyster was in front of Thorn and pushing his brother back.

“None of that matters,” Blyster snarled, reaching out to shove his brother away from he and Thorn. The younger baring fangs as Helblindi came for them again but paused to smirk at the display of power.

“It matters if we ever want to bring our realm back to its full strength. Our numbers dwindle by the day and there hasn’t been a child born in over half a millennia. We need to do something or what we bargain for this week will be for naught,” the older sneered in his brothers face.

“Then what do you propose,” Blyster snarled back as he kept Thorn behind him. “We can’t just take her and throw her in a room like they used to do over 2 thousand years ago, it’s barbaric. Not to mention Loki will have our heads! And I’m not about to throw all we have built with the Aesir to the wolves just because you are impatient!”

“Then what do you propose brother,” Helblindi snarled as the two locked gazes, perhaps the younger wasn’t a lesser alpha as first thought.

“You do this; you carry through with this sick plan and I will see to it you lose your head for it,” Blyster growled low in warning as Helblindi stood straight and looked at him proudly at the change in his younger brother.

“And here it thought you were just a lowly beta. I’m proud of you,” the older smirked as he stepped back to the exit of the chamber and paused to look back at the group. “Let’s just hope we aren’t caught then,” were the last uttered as the giant stepped out with his guard in tow.

The doors slamming open in the first chamber adjoining the one Y/N was setting in caught her off guard. Hurrying to her feet, the woman had been sitting on the lounge in the afternoon sun, reading. She had been back for a while and was surprised Loki was just now returning. The very god pushing open the door to their bed chamber.

Worriedly the god hurried to her, not giving her time to speak as he took her face in calloused hands and tugged her tight. Placing her head to his shoulder, Loki scented over her as if expecting another’s scent before finally relaxing, the god appearing to be contented at the moment.

“What’s wrong,” Y/N spoke as the god eventually allowed her to step back to look up at him, noting how his fingers cherished the mark on the nape of her neck.

“I see they brought you your meal,” Loki began, obvious he was changing the subject, but the god knew she would have none of it.

“They did, and you are avoiding my question. What is wrong,” she commanded now as he met her gaze and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. It made him smile as she pressed a kiss to the pad of it.

“I’m not avoiding it, it’s called redirecting,” he smirked, leaning in close.

“Mmm, OK trickster. So, what is the problem? Or maybe I can guess, the way your brothers watched me in court this morning.”

“Ah, my ever-vigilant mate. You are a very clever creature indeed,” he began, releasing to step around her and over to the table one of the attendants had placed on the balcony. With a scrutinizing gaze he looked over it along with the books she had been reading.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” she began, pulling flush to his back and wrapping clothed arms around his waist, burying her nose to scent over the leather long coat he had yet to remove. “You’re stuck with me for a very long time.”

Quietly Loki pushed the books to the side to look at one in particular he had made a point she receive. It was on the ones called Odin’s wolves, or Wolves of Odin. However, you looked at it they were a race of warrior more akin to Jotun and wolves than the Aesir they appeared to be.

“I’ve looked at that one for so long I have a headache,” she began noting the book he looked at. Slowly Loki turned in her hold and laid her head into his chest.

With a sigh he laced lithe fingers into braided hair to loosen it with seidr and it fell free from it’s styling. Gingerly raking his nails over her scalp to feel Y/N melt into him.

“I wasn’t serious about the headache, but if you are going to do this then go ahead,” she hummed wrapping her arms around him under the long coat.

“Your impossible love,” he huffed out as if upset but she knew better as Loki tugged her back into the room. The god shrugging the coat off with seidr and pulling her to straddle him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Y/N sat up to look at him with a smirk as he done her the same.

“Thor is waiting on us to come eat with him. I would have been here sooner but was held up by several others in court. When we get back,” he smiled leaning to press his lips to hers tenderly.

“OK,” she smiled getting to her feet to trot over to the boots she had taken off, earning a smack on the ass.

With a yelp she turned to look at him with a smirk. “Never pegged you as the ass slapping type. Guessed it was to primitive,” she laughed shoving her feet in the boots to hurry back.

“You’re mine love, nothing is to primitive now we are mated. Besides, lets you know I am still in love with you does it not,” he smirked, donning his long coat with in the blink of an eye as he done Y/N the same with one that matched his. Holding his arm out to her as she smirked at him.

“I believe you enjoy dressing me to match you,” she laughed as they started out of the chambers and into the corridor, her arm in his.

“Indeed I do,” he admitted as they started towards the same room they had held council, no doubt it was ready for the evening meal. It was a little early for the last meal, but it was possibly because Loki had promised to take her out to ride horses up to the mountains this evening.

* * *

Pulling herself up into the saddle, Y/N laughed at Loki who continued to fret over it for the umpteenth time as if the stable hand hadn’t checked it numerous times as well.

“Loki stop,” she hissed. Of course, the god didn’t listen and checked the girth one more time before appearing satisfied. Loki looking up at her with a content smile that he schooled immediately.

“You can never be too careful,” he spoke as the attendant brought up his horse and without a thought the god jumped into the saddle without checking it.

The look he earned made him laugh at her internally or that was until she nudged her own horse with her spur. The contact made the beast take off at a fast trot past Loki who was quick to turn his horse and follow. She could hear him shout for her to stop but she just spurred the beast faster as his finally caught up.

“I know how to ride a horse. Quit being so paranoid,” she laughed over at him as he eyed her suspiciously. Gingerly she pulled the reins to slow the massive animal to placate him.

“I’m not paranoid. The horses of Asgard are unlike the horses of Midgard. These beasts have more of a mind of their own than what you are used to,” Loki spoke as she tugged lightly on the reins once more to slow the horse and meet his gaze.

“OK, if you will quit fretting over me like a child. You have been on edge since the meeting,” Y/N now spoke and sounded worried as they both rode side by side.

“I will never quit fretting over you pet. But it will put me at ease enough if you slow down,” he huffed out as if it pained him to admit it. They had begun riding out of the busy stable area and into the open field she seen from their balcony.

“What is wrong with you Loki,” she breathed making a point to scent him, there was no way she was coming in heat so soon.

“Nothing love. Let’s enjoy the evening,” he smiled as she nodded to put his mind at ease.

Both softly rode into the thin tree line, the setting quiet, but for the cracking of branches that didn’t sit right with Y/N who kept Loki in her sight.

“Loki-,” she began before a sharp pain burned through her spine and up to the base of her skull. Then, nothing.

* * *

There was nothing but cold, muffled voices and the feeling of something heavy over her body. Y/N struggled to sit up, holding to the fur as she opened her eyes to a dimly lit room and not alone. In fear she jolted back from the giant next to her, this one looked young, a female, one with a busted brow and lip.

Every fiber in the woman’s body yelled at her to stop, pain shooting along her spine as if it was broken, but fear wouldn’t allow her to. Y/N didn’t mean to yelp out like a wounded animal when calloused ice blue fingers wrapped around her fur covered bicep to keep her from spilling out into the floor. It hurt, her entire body felt as if it was on fire from the pain running her spine. In fear she collapsed in the fur and to the softer ones that were under her.

It took the frightened woman several minutes to realize the giantess was gingerly lifting Y/N into her lap, sure to keep the fur pulled tightly around her. Careful of the soreness Thorn knew Y/N was in, she settled the smaller figure between ice blue crossed legs. Slowly and lightly the giantess ran calloused fingers over Y/N’s fur covered spine to leave a tingle in its wake. The nervous creature focusing enough to realize Thorn was easing the pain.

“Calm down,” Thorn breathed out wearily, obvious by her voice she was just as upset about the situation as Y/N.

“Calm down,” Y/N didn’t mean to screech, but it came out as one as she tried to pry out of the giantesses arms for another pain to shoot her spine and fall limp in blue lap. Teary eyed, Y/N looked up into crimson red eyes noting the dark circle around the one with the busted brow. It also appeared her nose had bled, a cut across the bridge of it oozed blue as well upon closer inspection.

“What- Where is Loki,” Y/N’s voice shook like a frightened child, tongue shooting out over her own split lip and hissing out at the sting, gripping the dark fur tighter.

The giantess didn’t speak, just looked nervously at the door then back to Y/N who tried to sink deeper into the fur. “Best you keep your mouth shut. This should be over soon,” was all she uttered to Y/N who gained a bit of courage back.

“What is your name,” she asked, moving to sit straight and that was when she scented it, her heat, it was way early and-.

The door slammed open; the fur covered woman in the giantess lap jolting to let out a whimper at the pain it caused. Helblindi smiled darkly at Thorn as she wrapped her freehand around Y/N as if protecting her.

“Thorn, how nice of you to take up guarding the little bitch,” Helblindi spoke as Thorn cradled Y/N closer.

“Someone needs to, you almost killed her,” she spat as Y/N took the shelter offered and pulled close to the giantess.

“I did nothing of the sort. Hand her here,” Helblindi demanded as he stopped next to the bed.

“Touch her and I will rip you to shreds,” the giantess threatened but it fell on deaf ears.

The giant wrapping a hand in white tresses, jerking hard while reaching with the other to wrap a massive hand around Y/N’s neck and shoulder. Forcefully Helblindi jerked Y/N from the giantess, the fur gone and pain shooting her shattered body over as it left the woman in the form of a ear splitting scream.

“You will do well to remember I hold Blyster’s life in my hands kurr,” the giant snarled, throwing Thorn into the floor while slamming Y/N onto her stomach on the cold bed making her scream out again.

The woman shivered as she realized they had only clothed her in a thin shift that left nothing to the imagination. The giant pressing over her so he could scent her as she struggled. Eyes looking wildly for anything to fight back with.

Fingers ripping at the blue hand on her neck and shoulder in desperation, clawing herself as well. The giant pressing harder into her spread legs as if letting her know he could take her whenever he wanted while a rumbling growl left his chest. This did drive fear into her. This giant could ruin her, kill her with his size.

Y/N never realized she was screaming for Loki until shattered body was lifted from the bed and furs. This time it felt primal as Helblindi slammed her to her back on the cold floor, pain shooting through her skull as it contacted the hard surface.

This time as she heard the growl she did go limp under the giant. Freezing to the spot and shivering as he leaned down to scent over her neck. Fangs raking sensitive flesh until he was forced off of her.

“You will kill her and what good will she be,” the giantess snarled, ice blue hands gripping to the ruined creature that let out a whimper. Thorn tried to be as gentle as she could, wrapping Y/N in the fur and cradling her broken body close to her own. 

“Just assure she lives and Blyster will as well,” he snapped to the giantess. The giant advancing on them as Thorn seated them back on the bed and sheltered her in her arms. The tension only easing when the door slammed, and Y/N was allowed to peak out of the fur.

“You’re just making sure I don’t die,” Y/N huffed as the giantess helped her relax on the thankfully soft furs that were placed in a neat pile.

“That; as well as assure you survive to make it back to Loki in one piece,” Thorn retorted wanting to be hateful but couldn’t bring herself to do so. She knew Y/N was a wreck, in pain and forced into heat with no one to help her through it.

The giantess could only imagine what Y/N went through given the circumstances leading Thorn to be there. Blyster was held in the dungeon with the promise to be let free as long as Thorn made sure the woman was protected from the females brought into the room later on. Frost giants could be particularly cruel to their own kind, let alone one like the woman that was moving around on the furs and finally settling. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setback after setback and I keep you guessing until the end! Will the reader and Loki be reunited, or will someone be left without a mate?

_“Y/N! Back to the palace,” Loki yelled over to his mate, hand out stretching towards her as pain twisted her features and she cried out._

_It was too late; they, the frost giants, had already sprung the trap and he was helpless to stop it as deep blue seidr engulfed Y/N and her mount. Loki slid from his own and yelled out to the trees, telling them to face him. They would need to kill him and boldly several giants stepped forward._

_Blinded with rage, Loki lost no time dispatching the giants but soon their numbers grew. There was no way to keep this up and expect to come out in one piece. But he had to fight until there was no one left to oppose him._

“Loki,” a voice bellowed in his ear, a hand falling on his shoulder that was easily knocked away.

_They aren’t taking him that easy, hands flexing out with seidr dancing over the tips of raw, bloody fingers._

“Loki stop!”

_No, he want stop. Not until they are all dead, not until he got his mate, his Y/N back._

A violent shake to his shoulders had pain shooting along his spine to the base of his skull. In anger the god lashed out, squeezing his eyes shut and swung fists with all he had. Only opening his eyes the moment one fist was wrapped in a crushing grip. A heavy hand pressed into the hollow of his throat slamming him into a thankfully soft surface. Though it didn’t make the impact hurt any less.

With a loud curse Loki’s eyes shot open, free hand grappling with the one that pinned him.

“Loki stop! You’re too weak,” Thor shouted in his face, the dark god finally going limp. Slowly the older god sat to the side of the bed he had wrestled his brother to. Helping Loki to get settled back onto the pillows but not without pain twisting his spine.

“Where is Y/N? Have you sent the guard out-,” Loki began to weakly ramble, but the look Thor shot him cut him short.

“The one living giant informed us she was taken to Jotunheim and the guard I sent have not returned. I’ve been here waiting for you to wake because I knew as soon as you did you would want to go after her.”

“Then let’s go. Now. The longer we wait the-,” Loki began as he tried to sit up, but white-hot pain shot from the middle of his spine to his skull and down to his toes. “Ah! What did they do to me!”

With a huff Thor made sure Loki laid back. “The same they done to her we expect. It’s seidr. But it’s more like driving a dull dagger into your spine. It separated, it’s healing slowly, we suspect a curse,” Thor began as Loki reached back to dance fingers over the tender flesh and felt a coldness where it originated from.

“Norns,” he huffed hoarsely, “this is dark. I can only imagine what it is like for her. We need to hurry. I can repair this enough by the time you ready more Einherjar to go with us. Please Thor. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Thor met Loki’s gaze; the younger had never pleaded with him in all the years they had fought together. Not like this. Begrudgingly the blond shook his head yes and got to his feet, pausing before stepping away.

“We will find her. I suspect they want to keep her alive. The last guard brought back Blyster. He was beaten badly and lashed to the ice columns in the middle of the waste to die. The healers helped him enough to find out Helblendi took his mate, Thorn. He is forcing her to look after Y/N. He had given her the false hope as long as Y/N survived she would be reunited with Blyster. Other than that-,” Thor trailed off, but Loki wasn’t having it. He was the god of lies after all.

“What else Thor,” Loki croaked, hand pausing on his spine. The older looked away.

“That is all we know.”

“No, it’s not,” Loki lashed out sitting up straight for pain to twist his features but this time he didn’t wilt to the bed. “Tell me,” he pleaded. “Do not do this to protect me. Tell me! Y/N is my mate and if I lose her then I have no reason to live! So-.”

“They took her and are forcing her into early heat,” Thor began noting shock on Loki’s face, that wasn’t what the younger expected.

“They will kill her. It they try to breed her-,” Loki croaked still in shock.

“Not to breed her. But to force other females into heat.”

“Take me to Blyster,” Loki began as he moved to the edge of the bed. Placing his feet to the floor and was it not for Thor he would have crumpled.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or want!?”

“I can’t Loki! He is in stasis to keep him alive. If we bring him out he will die before he is healed enough to find out more. Allow me to ready the guard and we will leave,” Thor snipped at Loki who finally seemed to grasp what he was telling him. Carefully Thor helped him back to the edge of the bed to sit.

“Aye brother. Then let’s ready to go get my mate.”

* * *

Waking with a whimper, Y/N never realized she had fallen unconscious against the giantess Thorn who had taken to guarding her. It was apparent the giantess was needed to protect Y/N after the first larger female had back handed her to the floor. Except now she was alone in the heap of furs.

It was quiet. She didn’t hear any others in the room but for Thorn who was stepping around the fireplace. Gingerly she pushed her soar body up to look over to the fire that burned almost next to the bed. She hated it for Thorn, she knew it made the giantess hot, but Thorn tended it any way in hopes of sparing Blyster.

“How do you feel,” came Thorn’s tired voice. The female hadn’t slept easy the past two weeks, she had done all she could to protect her, but females in heat where vicious. One attacking Y/N, jerking the small creature from under the bed she had taken to hiding under.

“I’m sore. Among other things. You?”

The black furs slid away from Y/N’s pristine garb of white fur. It was wrapped around her arms, legs, and body with cord, at covering her joints was thick off-white wool. They allowed her a loin covering like the giants but was stripped of underwear. She owed all to Thorn who had helped her in more ways than one, the pale giantess getting to her feet to step over to Y/N.

“You’re limping,” Y/N now worried, sliding to fur covered feet to hurry up to the giantess that stood over her. In one motion, Thorn scooped Y/N up like a child to take her back to bed. Now the mortal knew how Rocket felt when she did the same to him.

“I’m fine little mouse,” Thorn huffed sitting with the fur covered woman in her lap. “I need a favor.”

“Anything,” Y/N spoke, the two should hate each other but it was apparent under the circumstances they had bonded. As it appeared Thorn was unable to come into heat.

Carefully the giantess arranged the furs before she laid with Y/N on their sides facing each other. Gently she rubbed a blue hand along the white fur covered hip and gave a bewildered smile.

“I need your scent and the only way for that to happen is-,” the giantess began but Y/N knew where this was going.

“I know. Why?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I-,” Y/N began, but the fingers sliding under the covering and between thick thighs quieted her, body responding quickly to the contact. Never before had Thorn done this way, a finger sinking into Y/N’s heated core.

“I’m sorry. It’s to protect you,” Thorn whispered as the mortal bucked against her palm and pulled close.

Thorn should be freezing to the touch, but god were the finger and palm warm. The mortal ashamed to admit she felt perfect. Letting out little whimpers as she chased her high before falling like a limp rag to the bed the instant it was over. A fur thrown over Y/N’s shivering body so Thorn could hurry to the fireplace to finish the potion.

It was an attempt to keep Y/N safe. The talk of making the mortal breeding stock for a few of the smaller well bread males worried Thorn. The giantess heard Loki was close from the ones who were trying to help the two. But they couldn’t leave the confines of the chamber with Y/N in the condition she was.

This potion would make the males forget Y/N and hopefully come for the giantess who finished and drank it down. Grabbing the other cup of a different type to rush to Y/N who was finally sitting up.

“Drink,” Thorn spoke hastily, without question she did, and the giantess threw the cup into the fire.

“What-,” Y/N began to puzzle at the actions. The potion wasn’t for pain, but she didn’t feel different.

“Under the bed,” Thorn began too late as a smaller Jotunn male entered. The creatures gaze following Y/N as she slipped to the floor and under the bed.

Thorn rushed forward but the male grabbed her throat to hold the giantess while he went for Y/N who yelled out as she was jerked out by her leg. The white fur covered woman cursed the creature as he held her by the ankle, dangling like a mouse.

On instinct he scented Y/N, eyes narrowing in confusion until he scented Thorn. The heat was the giantess not the woman. She was out of season and Thorn was in. Hastily the giant tossed Y/N into the furs but drug Thorn to the door, he knew better, Helblendi would want to know.

Y/N tried to get up, but the giant had jerked the injured hip and wounded it more. All she heard was violent snarling before a familiar, pale blue hand pushed her from the mattress to the floor with the command to hide.

Of course, she wouldn’t listen. The giantess should have known better when Y/N realized what was going on, the mortal, the little mouse as they called her wouldn’t back down.

Helblendi threw the giantess down to the stone floor on her stomach in the center of the room where it was coldest. A calloused hand tearing at the dark loin cloth the giantess wore with one hand while the other wrapped around her neck, just like Loki done Y/N when they became bonded, but this was worse.

The woman saw red, narrowing her sights before going for Helblendi, the crimson eyes of Thorn begging her to stop. Springing to the giants back, Y/N dug talons into his bare shoulders with one hand while the other dug for his eye, managing to blind him and free Thorn. The woman snarling like a rabid wolf as she done so.

Though she paid the price the instant he wrapped a massive hand around the arm that dug at his eye. With a violent jerk he dislocated the limb from the socket to force a yelp of pain while he held her squirming off the ground.

“Vicious little mouse. Now I see what makes you an alpha,” he spoke placing a finger to the fur under her breast for a violent snap to echo up her spine and legs go limp. Except this time no pain. “You don’t need the use of your lower half to be bred.” Was the vicious retort as he scented over her and smiled wickedly. Blood trailed down his face as he opened his mangled eye lid to show she had barely scratched the surface of the eye itself.

“Oh, you devious witch. You tricked me,” he chuckled as Y/N looked to Thorn. Damn, he had done the same to her, the giantess snarling and clawing at him.

“Doesn’t matter. I will use you as breeding stock and Thorn as a toy.”

“When Loki finds you he will kill you,” she spat swinging with her free hand, but letting out a pained curse as it strained the dislocated arm.

“Maybe so. But you will be carrying another’s brood when he does. Imagine the look on his face, his mate carrying the seed of another. Will he let you and the welp live or will he kill you both? Our kind are so unpredictable,” he laughed viciously while placing Y/N to the bed on her stomach gently, the shoulder popping itself back into place, all be it painfully. All while Helblendi held her arm still and called for the one who had entered first to return. 

“I plan on holding you down until Garr is done. It will be my fangs on the back of your neck, not his,” Helblendi laughed as it appeared Thorn was trying her best to crawl to them but was too slow. The one called Garr entering to slam the door shut while Y/N tried to move but the twist on her sore limb made her pause, along with dread.

Her heart began to beat painfully hard against her rib cage, swearing it was pounding into the mattress. She was trying to gulp in air but that seemed impossible as well, chest growing painfully tight and panic. This took the form of desperate pleading the instant cold fingers gripped fur covered hips to drag her to the edge of the bed. Sharp nails dug into the fur and flesh that still held feeling but didn’t work. Feeling her last resort was to bury her face into the furs and brace for the rough treatment. Shuttering as cold air raked over her ass the instant the loin covering was pushed away.

“Relax little mouse. This want take long,” came someone’s voice, not sure which one as she began to retreat to a safe place in her mind. The hand pressing into her lower back made her bury deeper as the talons raked the flesh along with the calloused hand that found the nape of her neck. Both felt different, meaning one was Helblendi.

It was going black. Oh god, she was blacking out as a bulbous head prodded between her limp thighs. Deaf to her own screaming as she felt a body press over her back and a growl rumbling through her own chest had her trembling worse.

In fear, the woman wrapped her arms around her head and readied herself. Relaxing would be best. To let it happen, but she couldn’t. Despite not feeling certain things while others were plain as day confused her addled mind. Shoulders hurt, the talons hurt, she trembled and in an instant it all fell away.

Cool hands tugged the one’s wrapped around her head away. In fear she screamed and swatted, clawing at armor that broke nails, making her scream out in anger. She trembled as she looked up into emerald eyes filled with worry, one’s she knew all too well.

In weakness, Y/N collapsed into Loki’s arms and pleaded with whomever was listening this wasn’t a delirium caused by pain and panic. Shivering, she curled into his lap with his assistance while looking back to see a giant lifting Thorn into their arms. This looked to be one of the giants that had been helping the two.

“It’s alright love,” a familiar voice worried as she looked up to Loki, _her_ Loki. This had to be real, just like the hand making its way up her spine that cracked back into place.

Screaming out she folded over into his arms and watched as Thorn jerked in the others to make sure she was ok.

“Thorn, she protected me-,” Y/N began to worry the instant she looked up to Loki who appeared a wreck himself. She sensed the god wasn’t up to strength like her. “Please don’t hurt her,” she whimpered as Loki moved to the edge with Y/N in his arms and slid to his feet sorely.

“She is under our protection love, don’t worry-,” Loki began but had to pause in order to focus and not collapse to the floor with her in his arms. He was thankful Thor was hurrying towards them. “Take her,” the dark god fretted, Thor quick to do as asked.

“Loki,” Y/N whimpered when the older took her and pulled her tight; the younger god straightening to look at her with a weary smile.

“It’s fine mate,” he smiled stepping forward to place his head to hers before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

The sound of furs and sheets rustling put her on edge. Nervously she jittered.

_“Relax little mouse,” came Helblendi’s voice from the darkness._

On instinct Y/N kept her eyes squeezed shut and twisted her legs together tightly at the ankles. Fingers twisting into the sheets in efforts to brace for the rough handling.

“She’s moving her legs,” came a different voice this time. Oh god they were touching her face, hands sliding to her hips. 

“No,” she finally whimpered as the hand paused on her linen covered thigh to squeeze it.

_“This want take long,” the giant snarled with a laugh._

“Stop,” she yelped, freeing her hands from the sheets to wrap arms around her head.

“Y/N. You’re safe,” the voice from earlier continued.

_“I will use you as breeding stock,” Helblendi snarled hot in her ear._

Hands where pried from her head the instant she was pulled to sit up. “Open your eyes. We are in Asgard love. Please open your eyes,” the oddly calming and familiar voice began to plead, drowning out Helblendi who continued with his threats. “Please mate.”

Nervously, Y/N opened her eyes to a too bright room. The burn reminding her she was used to one only lit with flame and let out a whimper. The one that had her pulled her close into a familiar chest. Nimble fingers ran tender spine to soothe her worry.

Though it appeared to do little to quiet the anxiety Loki felt coursing through her. The god looking over to the maid who had been with them to hint they close the curtains and plunge the room into darkness. With another nod he dismissed her.

Gingerly he laced fingers into her loose hair, remaining with her and refusing to leave his mates side. Slowly Loki rocked the troubled creature while coaxing her to open her eyes. The god knew it was a slow process, but his mate was worth it. Taking several pleas and reassurances, the god began to feel her head lift from it’s safe place on his chest to look around the room like a frightened animal.

“Better love,” he breathed as she seemed to calm, his mate shuffling to realize she had regained use of her legs and tackled him to the bed. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he huffed out all too glad to lay with her over him, arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

Y/N couldn’t help but to raise up and take the gods lips. The one that was beginning to ramble on about it was ok, and she was safe. The look in his eyes was priceless, the shock of the sudden display that he immediately caught onto. Gingerly a hand wrapped around the nape of her neck for the other to find its way to wrap around her torso to keep her close.

Releasing for breath, Y/N sat up with Loki following suit for them to sit facing one another. In shock she moved once worthless legs and watched them like a giddy child. The scrapes barely healed but didn’t care, she could move her legs without ache. Then as if she remembered-.

“You passed out, are you ok,” she began to fret getting to frayed knees, shuffling painfully on the ruined flesh.

Quickly Loki pulled his mate onto his lap, adjusting her to sit across his legs. He no longer felt discomfort like her but was still covered in bruises and cuts. The god had done a lot of fighting to get to her in the hold of Helblendi’s palace, among having to scour the realm, refusing to rest.

“Fine love. Better now I have you back, but we both need to rest and take it slow,” he hummed as she laid her head to his shoulder, nose nuzzling under his ear.

Quietly they sat, Loki placing his hand to the nape of her neck to trace the soft scar he had given her while her hand reached up to do the same to him. It was healing enough to sit in silence, to hold one another to assure this was real and not a dream.

“Thorn,” her voice cracked, pushing back to look up at Loki who met her gaze.

“Don’t worry love, your friend and her mate are resting well in a room here at the palace. They are under Asgard’s protection for trying to do all in their power to stop Helblendi and when they have healed enough they will be returning to rule the realm. They were more than enough giants that were all too happy to help expose Helblendi.”

“What of him?”

“Dead. Thor killed him before I got the chance. I was worried over you,” Loki reassured, the news seeming to pacify her enough for her to settle into his lap and lay her head back to his chest.

“Better off that way,” she hummed while he held her close and hummed an agreement. “I’m still in heat.”

“I know love. It will ease in a few days now that you are back, so no need to worry,” Loki appeared to yawn, making her move to look up at him. “For once I am too tired, so enjoy it while it last.”

“Hmm, appears I should tell you the same,” she smiled cheekily up at him.

Slowly Loki shuffled back into the numerous pillows and furs so he could rest comfortably with her cradled in his lap. “Cold love?”

“No, I’m warm, and safe. All I need,” she hushed settling into him once more.

“It is all I need as well,” he hushed, both settling for a well-deserved rest.


End file.
